Enchanted Love
by Sarmoti
Summary: Now that Voldemort has been defeated, Sirius Black is a free man. It’s Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts and she soon finds herself torn between two men. Sirius/Hermione, Remus/Hermione
1. I'll Be There For You

**__**

Enchanted Love

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, although I can think of a few I would love to own! This is for entertainment purposes only.

****

Story: It's Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts, and now that Lord Voldemort has been defeated, she has time to think about her life. She begins a forbidden relationship with Remus Lupin, but soon finds another man enchants her thoughts. Sirius Black never died, and is now a free man.

****

A/N: I hope everyone will love this story. Please review, and let me know what you think! I choose to set this after the defeat of Voldemort, because I don't feel I could properly give that side of the story justice, I don't have that much talent.

****

Chapter 1 - I'll Be There For You

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour.

I'll be there for you, like I've been there before.

I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too.

No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me.

Seems like you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me.

Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with,

Someone I'll always laugh with, even at my worst, I'm best with you

'I'll Be There For You' The Rembrandts

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione sighed as she shifted her position on the seat. She was sharing a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Professor Lupin and Sirius Black. She couldn't believe she was starting her final year at Hogwarts.

"Everything okay Hermione?" Ron asked her, from the seat directly across from her.

"Yes, I'm just really glad to be getting back to school. It is sort of sad though, knowing this is going to be it for us." she admitted.

"I think that is how we all feel. I can't believe it was seven years ago that Hagrid came and told me about who I really was." Harry said.

"I still have one more year, I wish you would stop bragging about how your done." Ginny said, smiling at everyone.

"At least we will have the two best professors in Hogwarts history this year." Harry said, grinning at Remus and Sirius.

With the defeat of Voldemort the previous year, Sirius Black's name had finally been cleared, and he was starting his first year as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts.

Sirius stretched his legs out as he leaned back in the seat beside Hermione. Freedom had done Sirius Black good. He had built back up his muscular frame, and gotten a healthy tan. His once shaggy black hair was now trimmed and clean.

"I think I will prefer teaching Charms this year, It won't be so much stress." Remus Lupin admitted from his own seat.

Hermione blushed as Lupin talked. She leaned her head back and tried to look out the window, but found her eyes being drawn back to the werewolf. She noticed Harry kept returning his eyes to Ginny, who was sitting across from him. Ginny's cheeks flamed as red as her hair, and Hermione wondered how long it would take until they finally hooked up this year.

Sirius and Harry began a conversation about Quidditch, and Ginny began arguing with Ron about the twin's new joke shop. Remus had his head back, and eyes closed. Hermione was still watching him when she noticed Sirius giving her a strange look from beside her.

She quickly shifted her eyes to Ron, who turned pink under her gaze. Hermione sighed inside. She knew Ron had developed a crush on her, but she couldn't return his feelings. She loved Ron as one of her best friends, but nothing more.

Hermione knew she had changed. Her hair had lost the bushy, frizzy aspect by her 17th birthday. It was now a pretty cinnamon color that hung down her back in soft, silky curls. She had developed a very feminine body as she matured, and Hermione noticed the second glances many men gave her, including Ron.

"I wonder how Draco will be now, with Lucius in Azkaban." Ron said. "He didn't have any real friends before, and I bet now nobody talks to him."

"I'm glad that we have each other, real friends." Ginny said, blushing again at Harry's gaze. "I bet he'll be more humble now."

"A humble Malfoy?" Ron said, grinning. "That would be funny to see."

Remus finally opened his eyes. "Just keep your eyes open. Voldemort may be gone, but there are still Death Eaters out there who would love to hurt Harry Potter." he said, his voice grave.

"Stop running the fun Remus, let them enjoy their day." Sirius said, glaring at his best friend.

"I'm simply warning them to be careful Sirius. It's not all fun and games all the time." Remus said.

They were interrupted by the food trolley, and the group spent the rest of the ride eating their sweets and chatting about Hogwarts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The start-of-term feast passed quickly for Hermione. She enjoyed the reaction Sirius got when Professor Dumbledore announced him. She stood up and clapped loudly for him. Knowing Sirius was free was a wonderful feeling.

Remus Lupin got a warm welcome as well, especially from those students who remembered him when he was Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher during Hermione's third year.

Hermione couldn't help but pass extra glances at Professor Lupin as he chatted with Sirius and Dumbledore at the head table. His light brown hair kept falling down in his face. He would reach up and brush it aside without thinking about it. His shabby brown robes fit tighter on him, which meant he was finally starting to take better care of himself and eat more.

"Look at that!" Harry exclaimed from beside her.

"What?" Ginny said, as everyone turned to the table Harry was pointing at.

Draco Malfoy was sitting at the end of the Slytherin table by himself. He kept his head down and didn't clap or talk to anyone.

"All of their parents were Death Eaters. Why is he being treated any different?" Lavender Brown asked.

"Because most of their parents got away, Lucius Malfoy was the most powerful of the Death Eaters, but he got caught. It's a shameful thing to Draco." Hermione said.

"I think is funny." Ron said. "He deserves it, arrogant prat."

Everyone at the table laughed, as Hermione turned to the head table once again, seeking out Lupin's face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius sat at the head table and looked out over the crowded room. He felt excitement and nerves in his stomach. He was still trying to get use to the idea of being free, and although he wouldn't admit it, he was terrified about teaching.

He felt a calm settle over him as his eyes settled on his godson, sitting with Ron and Hermione.

He raised his eyebrows as he noticed Hermione's eyes were on the head table, and more importantly, Remus. She blushed when she saw Sirius was looking at her, and dropped her head quickly.

Did Hermione have a schoolgirl crush on Remus? He glanced at this best friend, and was surprised to see Remus casting glances at Hermione.

What was going on with those two? He shook his head slightly. He hoped Remus would be smart about this, she was still a student, and he had only just got his teaching job back.


	2. Crush

**__**

Enchanted Love

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, although I can think of a few I would love to own! This is for entertainment purposes only.

****

Story: It's Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts, and now that Lord Voldemort has been defeated, she has time to think about her life. She begins a forbidden relationship with Remus Lupin, but soon finds another man enchants her thoughts. Sirius Black never died, and has recently been cleared of all charges against him.

****

Chapter 2 - Crush

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

Run like we have a day with destiny

It's just a little crush

Not like I faint every time we touch

It's just some little thing

Not like everything I do depends on you

'Crush' Jennifer Paige

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first couple weeks back at Hogwarts passed quickly for everyone. Sirius had quickly become one of everyone's favorite professors, especially the girls. He had a soft spot for Harry and all of Harry's friends, and they usually got away with a lot less homework, which although it wasn't fair, Hermione was glad.

Ginny glanced up from her chair in the library, watching Harry and Ron come in and take the table next to the girls' table.

Hermione shook her head, sending curls everywhere. "Ask him out." she whispered to Ginny.

"What if he says no?" Ginny asked, biting her lip.

"Trust me, he won't say no." Hermione replied.

"What about you and Ron?" Ginny asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Ginny, I love Ron, I really do. But, I'm not in love with him. I'm sorry because I know it's going to hurt him, and I don't want to do that." Hermione explained, feeling her heart sink.

"I know my brother, and he will be okay. Your not the first girl he has fallen for. Remember Fleur? Pamada? He does this a lot. What about you? There has to be someone who has caught your eye by now." Ginny grinned.

Hermione blushed. "Well…no….nobody…."

"Hermione, you are an awful liar!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone if I tell you." Hermione said.

"Promise. I cross my heart." Ginny replied, looking at her friend with sincerity.

Before Hermione could answer, Professor Lupin walked in the library. He made his way to their table, and sat down beside Hermione.

"Morning ladies." he said, his voice cheerful.

"Good morning Professor." Ginny said.

"Morning sir." Hermione mumbled, her face down and cheeks red.

"I have told you two before to call me Remus when we are not in class. We've all been through to much together to be on formal terms." he said, smiling warmly.

Hermione nodded. Ginny watched her friend, and realization hit her. Hermione liked Remus Lupin?

"Early studying?" he asked, looking at Hermione.

All Hermione did was nod, so Ginny spoke up for her. "Yes, we wanted to start on our Potions exams. We both have one. That's what Ron and Harry are working on also." she said, pointing at the boys.

"Let me know if you need any help Hermione. I'll be glad to do what I can." Remus said, adding "You to Ginny." as an after thought.

"Thanks." Hermione mumbled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus watched Hermione as he chatted with Ginny. She kept her head down and looked unhappy. He wondered if she had a fight with Ron.

Remus didn't want to get up. He enjoyed sitting near Hermione. He was concentrating on her scent, roses. Her silky hair was reflecting the lights, and he stifled a groan. Did he have a crush on his student? Not just a student, but Hermione Granger?

He excused himself from their table quickly, waved at Ron and Harry, and exited the library. How could he have a crush on Hermione? She would be so disgusted if she knew. Remus barely noticed Sirius pass him in the hall, his mind was still on the smell of fresh roses and cinnamon hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius watched Remus pass him in a hurry, head down. He wondered what was wrong. He shrugged as he entered the library, finding Harry and Ron at a table. He sat down beside Harry and pulled the book he was reading over.

"Potions?" he said with a sneer. "I thought you would be studying something more fun than that!"

Harry rolled his eyes." I wish we could, this stuff is so boring." he said.

"Ron, that doesn't look like you are studying at all." Sirius said, noticing the piles of folded paper beside Ron's books.

"I'm trying to make paper airplanes, but I can't get them to fly!" Ron said.

"That's easy…" Sirius said, taking the airplane from Ron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione looked up from her book once Lupin had left the library. She saw the knowing look on Ginny's face, and tried to distract her friend. "I swear, Sirius is such a kid." she said, watching him teach Ron how to make planes.

Ginny wasn't about to be distracted. "You like Lupin?" she stated.

Hermione looked down again, face red. "Yes.." she whispered. "It's just a crush, that's all."

"He is adorable." Ginny said.

Hermione looked up. "You don't think I'm silly or sick for liking him? A teacher?"

"No, why would I? You're an adult, whatever makes you happy. Besides, look how many girls here have a crush on Sirius." Ginny said. "And do I need to remind you about how much we both liked Lockhart?"

Hermione smiled at her friend, before the two began to laugh, remembering their crushes on Lockhart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius watched Hermione and Ginny talking at the next table as Ron tried to fly his own plane.

Hermione smiled at Ginny, and Sirius felt his stomach tighten as Hermione's laughter rang out from their table. Her face lit up as she giggled, her brown eyes twinkling.

He shook his head quickly, going back to showing Ron the proper flight charm to use, trying to ignore the brunette at the table beside them.


	3. Can't Fight The Moonlight

**__**

Enchanted Love

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, although I can think of a few I would love to own! This is for entertainment purposes only.

****

Story: It's Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts, and now that Lord Voldemort has been defeated, she has time to think about her life. She begins a forbidden relationship with Remus Lupin, but soon finds another man enchants her thoughts. Sirius Black isn't dead, and is now teaching.

****

Chapter 2 - Can't Fight The Moonlight

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know, but you know

That you can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know, but you know

That you can't fight the moonlight

'Can't Fight The Moonlight' LeAnne Rimes

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus sighed and pulled his shabby cloak tighter to fight off the cool night air. He slowly made his way back up towards the castle from Hagrid's hut, enjoying the quiet of the night.

Hagrid had another baby dragon egg, and he seemed to only trust Remus with it's care. Dumbledore should be made aware of the egg, but Remus didn't have the heart to hurt Hagrid like that. So for now, he went down every night to check on it, and make sure it hadn't hatched yet.

The stars were twinkling around the half moon. Remus slowed down to look at them. He watched them shine, and soon found his thoughts back on the one person he had been trying to get them off of all week, Hermione Granger.

He ran his hands through his brown hair, feeling his stomach tighten at the thought of her name. Why did he have to get a crush on a student? It was wrong. Not to mention Hermione was so close to him, being through all they had together.

He was old enough to be her father, and it was wrong to think of her in any other way. Yet, all he could do was picture those sparkling brown eyes that danced when she laughed. Lately she had seemed so shy around him, he wondered if she knew how he felt, and was sickened.

Remus was distracted by a noise in the bushes not far to his right. It sounded like a male's voice. 'More students out trying to get a midnight snog' he thought, heading in the direction of the bush to break it up.

He paused when he heard the girls voice. It sounded mad, and it sounded like Hermione. What was she doing in the bushes with someone? He paused again, trying to hear what they were saying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione felt like screaming. Why did Ron have to do this? After dinner he had asked her to go for a walk with him. Hermione knew he was going to tell her how he felt, so she agreed, hoping to let him down easy, and anxious to get it over with. What she didn't expect was for him to pull her behind the bushes and try to kiss her.

"Ron, I'm sorry. I don't want to." she said gently.

"Hermione, I thought you liked me?" he asked, the pain in his voice was clear.

She sighed, she hated hurting him like this. "Ron, I think you are my best friend in the whole world, I don't want to ever change what we have. I don't want to risk it by trying to be more than friends." she tried to explain.

"But…I…..I really like you…." Ron stuttered out, his face red.

Hermione felt awful. "Ron, I'm so sorry. I just don't feel the same way." she said softly.

"It's okay Hermione…." Ron said, jumping up and running from her quickly.

She bit down on her lip as the tears began to trickle out of her eyes. Why did love and life have to be so complicated? She didn't want to hurt Ron, he meant to much to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus jumped back startled as Ron jumped up from the bushes and ran towards the castle. He quickly made his way over to where Ron had just been. Hermione was sitting on the ground, tears trickling down her face.

"Are you okay?" he said gently, bending down on his knees beside her.

She looked up, surprised. Her face flushed bright red instantly. "I'm fine…Profes….Remus…." she stuttered out.

He reached in his pocket and handed her his handkerchief. "Here…." he said softly.

Hermione wiped her face off, and stood up. She looked up at Remus. "Thanks." she said.

He nodded. "Are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah. Ron confessed he liked me tonight, and I don't feel the same way towards him. I think I really hurt him." she admitted. Hermione couldn't believe she just told Professor Lupin that. "I'm sorry, you probably don't want to hear about childish love problems." she added.

"I wouldn't have asked you what was wrong if I didn't want to know Hermione." Remus said. "Why don't you walk around the lake with me, calm down a little bit." he suggested.

'Why did I just invite her to walk with me?' Remus asked himself. He studied her as she looked up at him.

"Okay…" she said, walking beside him.

They walked in silence for a few moments. Remus listened to her breathing, realizing it sounded calmer.

"Thank you Remus." Hermione said softly from beside him. She stopped and turned to him. "I mean that."

He stopped and looked in her eyes. He really shouldn't feel this way. "It's okay Hermione. You don't have to thank me. I can understand how you feel. Ron will be okay though. It might be awkward for a few days, but he will come around. He values you as a friend to much to let a silly crush get in the way."

"Why did he have to have a crush on me anyways?" she muttered.

"How could he not?" Remus said gently, before realizing he had said it out loud. He instantly felt his face flame, and the guilt and fear rise in his heart.

Hermione felt like the world tipped over, did he just say that? She looked up at his face. He was red, and his eyes reflected the fear he was feeling. He did say it.

"Hermione..I'm…." Remus started to apologize.

She reached up with her hand and covered his mouth, stopping him. "Don't, it's okay." she whispered.

She pulled her hand away quickly, realizing what she had done. She felt so embarrassed, she couldn't breath. She turned to leave, her heart beating fast.

Remus watched her turn to run. He didn't think as he quickly reached out and grabbed her arm, spinning her into his embrace. He leaned down and kissed her, lips searing against hers.

The blood was pounding in his ears. He knew this was wrong, he should have let her go. He felt her push up against him, her lips kissing him back, and he lost control of his thoughts.

Hermione couldn't think. She was kissing him. Kissing Remus Lupin. Kissing the man that was in her thoughts all the time. What happened?

She moaned as his tongue played across her lips, and she quickly opened to him, enjoying the taste of his kisses.

Finally, Remus pulled away. "Hermione…I….I don't know what to say." he said gently, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Then don't say anything. I wanted that Remus." she said, not knowing where the courage she spoke with came from. "I have liked you for awhile now."

He looked at her. "But what about everything? My age? I'm a teacher. It's wrong." he stated.

She nodded. "So what do we do?" she asked him, eyes shinning with unshed tears.

"I don't know. We can't do this again. Not now. Let's just take it slow Hermione. Get through your final year. You don't need an old man like me tying you down." he said.

"Your not old. Don't say that again. We will take it slow. I don't want you to be in trouble." she said. "But, I'm not going to give up on this either."

She leaned up and kissed his mouth gently, and then turned to leave him standing by the lake. This time he let her go, watching her into she disappeared into the castle. He turned and looked back out over the lake, lost in his thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius stood at the window of his room, watching Hermione until she disappeared into the castle. He couldn't believe what he saw. Remus was kissing Harry's best friend. A student.

Sirius couldn't shake the sick feeling in the bottom of his stomach as he watched them by the lake. He insisted to himself it was because Remus was with a student, but somehow he thought that might not be the real problem…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Thank You:

Amoura Avalon - You are my first and only reviewer so far. Thank you! I don't plan on letting this story go unfinished!


	4. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**__**

Enchanted Love

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, although I can think of a few I would love to own! This is for entertainment purposes only.

****

Story: It's Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts, and now that Lord Voldemort has been defeated, she has time to think about her life. She begins a forbidden relationship with Remus Lupin, but soon finds another man enchants her thoughts. Sirius Black isn't dead, and is now teaching.

****

Chapter 4 - Boulevard of Broken Dreams

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

My shadows the only one that walks beside me

My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

Till then I walk alone

'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' Greenday

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius stomped around his room the next morning, water dripping from his freshly washed hair . He had to get ready for breakfast, but he couldn't find his favorite shirt.

"Where is it?" he growled out loud, swinging his head around. He hadn't slept at all last night. It was the worst night he could remember since being out of Azkaban. He had lain awake most of the night, picturing Remus and Hermione, their stolen kiss by the lake.

He found the shirt laying across his chair and snatched it, quickly slipping it on before reaching for a brush to tame his hair.

Why did the idea of Remus and Hermione bother him so much? Why should he care? He couldn't understand why he felt so sick at the idea. Other than being worried about Remus' job, it was none of his business, and Sirius knew that.

He growled again as he cast his room one more glance and slammed the door shut, stalking down the hall in a walk more suitable for the Potions Master.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was practically skipping down the hallway trailing behind Ginny. She couldn't wait to get to breakfast, she could see Remus again. All she could think about was their kiss last night. The way his lips had been warm against her own. The fact that he liked her in return was incredible.

She had gone back to her room last night in a daze. Sleep had been hard to come by, and this morning she was so spacey that she had put on miss-matched socks and had to change.

Life didn't get any better than this, she was sure. All Hermione could do was replay the moments by the lake, when he had kissed her. It was the most incredible moment of her life, she was sure of that.

Remus had looked so incredible when she walked away from him, his hair blowing in the breeze. She had walked slowly back to the castle, remembering the feel of the air on her skin, the glow from the half-moon lighting up the night, and the feeling that Remus had been watching her as she walked back.

She had felt a gaze on her, and she was sure someone was watching her. She had stopped and turned, but Remus had been looking over the lake again.

Hermione was lost in her thoughts and gasped as she ran into something hard. She felt arms grab her shoulders to keep her from falling. She looked up to see Sirius looking down at her, his black eyes almost glaring at her.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." she said with a grin.

"No problem 'Mione." Sirius said, using his nickname for her. He quickly dropped his hands from her shoulders.

She smiled up at him. She was surprised to see his usual smile missing. In fact, he looked angry.

"Are you okay?" she asked him kindly, laying her hand on his arm.

He jerked his arm away from her quickly, trying to ignore the look of hurt that flashed in her eyes.

'What is his problem today?' she asked herself. They had always gotten along fine before, he was her best chess opponent and one of her two favorite teachers.

Sirius sighed. "I'm sorry 'Mione. I'm just a bit jumpy this morning, I didn't get much sleep last night. Let's go get breakfast." he said, gesturing for her to enter the room, following her in.

Hermione entered the room, and her eyes immediately went to the head table. Remus was there, and as his eyes met hers, he smiled softly. She grinned back, feeling her heartbeat pick up. It was almost like he was right there beside her, she could almost smell his intoxicating scent.

"I'll see you in class." Sirius said softly in her ear. Hermione jumped, she had forgotten he was right beside her.

"Okay." she said, going to join Harry and Ron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius sighed as he took his place at the table beside Remus. He looked to his best friend, and saw a look of thought on his face.

"Anything wrong Mooney?" he asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"No, just thinking. I have a lot of thinking to do." Remus said, not adding anymore.

Sirius decided he didn't want to push the issue, and began to fill his plate instead. He was chewing on some bacon when Remus spoke up again.

"What would you do if you wanted something that you knew was wrong?" he asked Sirius.

"It would depend on what that thing was." Sirius replied, his voice hard.

"It's nothing. There is just something I want, but to have it is really wrong. I'm not sure how I really feel, and I don't know if it is worth the risk." Remus said, sighing.

"Of course it's not worth the risk." Sirius snapped, jumping from his seat and stalking out of the room.

He paused outside the door and ran his hand through his hair. "Why did I do that?" he mumbled to himself.

He shook his head. What was this? When 'Mione had touched him, it felt like she was made of fire, his whole arm burned. Her voice was making him tingle, and the thought of her with Remus was enough to make him sick.

He turned and started back towards his class room, he was going to have to deal with three classes today, and couldn't deal with all of this unwanted emotion.

He was jealous, plain and simple. Not jealous of Remus for having Hermione, he was jealous because Remus had somebody. Sirius knew he was tired of being lonely. He hated waking up every morning alone. Nobody to say good morning, nobody to talk to at night.

He stopped and looked in his mirror. "You are not jealous that he has Hermione…" he tried to convince his reflection.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus watched his friend stalk out of the room. What had that been about? Surely Sirius didn't know what had happened with Hermione?

Remus shook his head. Maybe Sirius just had some of his own problems going on. He should go and have dinner with him tonight, they could have a guys night in like they did when they were younger.

He let his gaze wonder back out to Hermione. What was he doing with her? Did he know where this was going to go?

Remus sighed and sipped is coffee. He really liked her, and couldn't deny that kiss stirred something in him he thought was long dead. He was just going to do what she had suggested, and take it slow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wonder what is wrong with Sirius." Harry said, as his godfather left the room.

Hermione followed Harry's gaze. "I don't know, he seemed a little upset this morning in the hall, but he said nothing was wrong when I asked." she said.

"Maybe he's got a girlfriend." Ron said.

"I doubt it. Sirius hasn't been looking. Last night he was talking to me about my girl…" Harry broke off and turned pink when he saw Ginny was watching him. "My…umm…problems, and he said that he wasn't going to try and have a relationship right now. He said he had to get use to freedom first."

Ginny was pink as she turned to Hermione. "I'm going to the library, I'll see you at lunch." and she ran out.

"What is with her?" Ron asked.

Hermione turned to Harry, not wanting to break Ginny's trust, but needing to do something to help those two along.

"Harry, why don't you go find her. Find out what is wrong. Ron and I will meet you in class." Hermione said, jumping up and grabbing Ron to follow her. She cast another smile at Remus as she left the room.

She stopped Ron as soon as they were outside. "Ron…" she started.

He held his hand up to stop her. "Look Hermione, you don't have to say sorry. I understand. You are one of my two best friends, and I don't want to lose you. I am sorry I acted like such a prat." he said.

Hermione smiled, throwing her arms around him. "Thanks Ron." she said.

"No problem Hermione, we will always be friends." he said, hugging her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Thank You:

EverDraco's - I continued, so I don't have to die! Thank you for reviewing…

****

Amoura Avalon - Thank you for another wonderful review. When I get good reviews, I like writing the story a lot more!

****

Cookiedoughicecream - Thank you! I hope I don't let you down…

****

BrennaM - Sirius is in denial, but isn't he adorable that way?

****

JBLMCHHLRS2004 - Thank you ! I can't wait to really get into the good stuff with this story!


	5. On The Way Down

**__**

Enchanted Love

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, although I can think of a few I would love to own! This is for entertainment purposes only.

****

Story: It's Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts, and now that Lord Voldemort has been defeated, she has time to think about her life. She begins a forbidden relationship with Remus Lupin, but soon finds another man enchants her thoughts. Sirius Black isn't dead, and is now teaching.

****

A/N: This chapter is more about Harry and Ginny. Please take some time to review!

****

Chapter 5 - On The Way Down

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

'cause on the way down

I saw you

And you saved me

From myself

And I won't forget

The way you loved me

On the way down

Almost fell right through

But I held onto you

'On The Way Down' Ryan Cabera

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ginny?" Harry said softly as he sat down beside her in the library. "Hermione sent me to check on you."

Ginny's heart sank. He only came because Hermione asked him to. "I'm fine Harry." she replied, picking the book she was reading back up.

Harry bit his bottom lip as he watched the redhead reading. He didn't really know what to say to her, this was worse than trying to talk to Cho during his fifth year.

"So…." he started, voice shaking.

Ginny looked up at him, one finger twirling a piece of her hair. "Harry are you okay?" she asked, hoping she sounded relaxed.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine." he stuttered. "Do you want to go for a walk?" he managed to ask.

"Sure." Ginny said, packing her bag up. She swung it over her back and they made their way outside without speaking.

"So….Hermione looks a lot happier than usual." Ginny stated, pointing to her friend standing with Ron and Neville beside one of the fountains.

"Yeah…" Harry replied.

Ginny glanced at Harry again. "Lovely weather, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah…." Harry said again.

Ginny stopped walking and turned to Harry. She took a deep breath. "Do you want to go to the Halloween Ball with me?" she managed to choke out.

Harry starred at her for a moment, feeling the heat in his cheeks. "I would love to." he finally answered.

Ginny blushed and looked down. Harry reached over and took her hand as they began to walk again.

"What should we dress as?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know. I'm really excited that we get a Halloween Ball. I sent an owl to Fred about it, and he said Hogwarts has never had one before." Ginny said.

"It is going to be fun." Harry replied as they walked over to join Hermione, Neville and Ron.

Ron raised his eyebrow as he noticed Ginny and Harry holding hands, but an elbow in the side by Hermione kept his mouth shut.

"What's going to be fun?" Neville asked.

"The Halloween Ball." Ginny answered.

"It is going to be great, isn't it?" Neville said, his face red.

Ron began to laugh. "Neville asked Luna to the Ball, and she agreed!" he said between giggles.

"That's really great Neville." Hermione said, turning to Ron. "I don't know why you are laughing. I heard Lavender asked you to the ball this morning and you said yes." she stated.

"Lavender? She's interesting." Ginny replied. "Who are you going with Hermione?" she asked her best friend.

Hermione sent a tumble of curls shaking as she moved her head. "I'm going alone." she replied.

"I'm sure someone would go with you Hermione." Neville said.

"I want to go alone, I think it will be better that way." Hermione replied, smiling to herself.

"Here comes Luna." Ron said, pointing to the blonde making her way towards Neville.

Neville quickly jumped up and walked towards her, waving back and Ron.

"I'm going to the library." Hermione said, grabbing her bag and smiling at everyone. "I'll see you guys at lunch."

"The library on a Saturday?" Harry said after Hermione had walked away.

"That's our Hermione." Ron replied, blushing as Lavender walked up.

Ginny smiled at Harry. "Do you want to walk some more?" she asked shyly.

"Sure." Harry said, leading her away from Ron and Lavender. "How are your classes going?"

"Wonderful. I love Charms now. Professor Lupin is a much better teacher. Of course Professor Black makes Defense Against the Dark Arts fun. I just can't wait to be able to dump Potions." Ginny said.

"Don't we all…" Harry said with a laugh. He stopped then and turned to Ginny.

"Ginny…" he said, brushing a piece of hair away from her face. "I wanted to thank you."

"For what Harry?" she said.

"For being there for me. You may not know it, but you gave me strength when things got rough." Harry said.

Ginny tried to hide the tears forming in her eyes. "Your welcome." she whispered, drawing all the courage in her seventeen year old heart, she leaned up and kissed Harry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Thank You:

BrennaM - Thank you for being a wonderful reviewer! I am glad to see your responses. I know Sirius growls a lot, but he's a dog sometimes, so he's gotta growl. Besides, I think that would be a sexy noise coming from Sirius!


	6. What Would Happen

**__**

Enchanted Love

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, although I can think of a few I would love to own! This is for entertainment purposes only.

****

Story: It's Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts, and now that Lord Voldemort has been defeated, she has time to think about her life. She begins a forbidden relationship with Remus Lupin, but soon finds another man enchants her thoughts. Sirius Black isn't dead, and is now teaching.

****

Chapter 6 - What Would Happen

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

What would happen if we kissed

Would your tongue slip past my lips

Would you run away, would you stay

Or would I melt into you

Mouth to mouth, lust to lust

Spontaneously combust

'What Would Happen' Meredith Brooks

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione yawned as she checked her watch and was surprised to see it was almost midnight. She began to stack her books up as quickly as possible. She had spent all day in the library, trying to study for her N.E.W.T.S and hoping Remus would come in.

The rumbling in her stomach reminded her that she had missed lunch and dinner. She stretched again and picked up her bag, setting off for her common room.

Hermione was thinking about why Remus may not have come to the library as she crept silently through the halls. Was he regretting what had happened? Was he embarrassed to be around her now? That thought scared her. She bit her lip, hoping she wouldn't began to cry until she was in bed.

She picked up her pace and passed by an empty class room. To her surprise Crookshanks shot out of the empty class room and ran into another.

"Crookshanks!" she called quietly, wondering why her cat was even out this late. She set her bag down against the wall and entered the deserted room, calling for her cat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius had been ignoring Remus all day. He didn't want to have to explain to his friend why he had blown up at breakfast. He couldn't explain it to himself.

This was one of Sirius' favorite things. Walking along the hall of Hogwarts at night. The freedom to go anywhere you want. He normally didn't catch students out of bed, and the few times he did, he usually sent them back to their tower with a warning. That was one of the many reasons he was a favorite teacher to many.

His mind was on Hermione tonight. What did Remus see in her? Other than the fact that she was beautiful, and smart, and funny and brave. "Stop Padfoot." he said out loud, hoping to distract himself from thoughts of her.

Sirius turned a corner and noticed someone's school bag laying against the wall. He walked over to it and picked it up, intending to deliver it to the lost and found area. Before he could turn to head that way, he heard a voice whispering. "Crookshanks…come on you stubborn cat…"

He quietly entered the classroom. Hermione was bent over under a desk, calling for her cat. All Sirius could see of the cat was it's eyes glowing in the light coming from Hermione's wand.

Sirius felt his heartbeat quicken as he saw her, her hair hanging in her face, robes messed up from crawling on the floor. He entered the classroom completely before speaking. "'Mione?" he said gently.

Hermione let out a yelp and jumped up off the floor, turning to the door. "Oh…" she said, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw Sirius. "You scared me…"

"I'm sorry. What are you doing up this late? You could have been in serious trouble if I had been Snape." Sirius said, trying to sound like a teacher.

"I know, I'm sorry. I feel asleep in the library, and was on my way back to the rooms when I saw Crookshanks run in here, and now he won't come out. Stupid cat." she said.

Sirius lost track of what she was saying. All he could see was her eyes sparkling in the soft light. 'Oh no..' he thought to himself. 'Not her…please…I can't have a crush on her…' he begged himself.

"Sirius?" Hermione asked him. "You look funny, are you sick?"

He shook his head before looking back at her. "No, just tired 'Mione." he turned towards her cat. "Crookshanks…" he said, his voice harsh.

The cat crawled out from under the desk at once, leaping into Sirius' arms. "Here." he said, depositing the cat into Hermione's grasp. "You need to get to bed now." he said, trying to get away from her quickly.

"Okay, thanks! I don't know why Crookshanks likes you so much more than me." Hermione said with a smile, making her way towards the door.

She went to step through the doorway and was thrown back against the wall hard, a flash of light went off in the door before it slammed shut, trapping them both in the room.

Sirius ran over to Hermione, who was laying against the wall. A small trickle of blood was trailing down her forehead.

"Hermione?" he said gently, feeling relief when she opened her eyes. He reached down and helped her sit up against the wall, quickly grabbing his handkerchief and pressing it against the cut on her forehead.

"What was that?" she asked him, her voice cracking.

"A trap. Dumbledore had us put enchantments on all of the doors that lead to important rooms back when the war was still going on. Although he didn't think anyone could get into Hogwarts, he wasn't taking any chances. Especially with so many Slytherins having Death Eater parents. The traps were designed to lock a person in the room if they came in here, until Dumbledore could find out who they were and what they wanted." Sirius explained.

"Why hasn't he taken them down, doesn't he realize someone could get hurt?" she said, biting her lip as Sirius pressed the cloth harder on her forehead.

"We took them all down before term started. We must have missed this one. Are you sure you are okay?" Sirius asked her again.

"Yes, it just took the wind out of me. Where is Crookshanks?" Hermione asked.

"He got out the door before the flash sealed it." Sirius said.

Hermione nodded and reached up to hold the cloth over her cut, moving Sirius' hand out of the way. "Thank you." she said gently.

His fingers burned where hers had touched him. "No problem 'Mione." he replied.

"So what do we do now?" she said with a smile.

"We wait. Someone will need to use this room tomorrow, so they will open the door." he said, his voice sour. This was just great. He has a crush on Hermione, and now he was going to be trapped in a room with her all night.

"Oh…" her voice said, trailing off.

Sirius walked over to the other side of the class room and pulled a couple chairs out. He walked back to Hermione.

"Can you stand up?" he asked her.

"I think so." she said, getting to her feet. Sirius took her arm and helped her walk over to one of the chairs. "Sit down…" he said, lowering her into the chair, before sitting down in the other.

Hermione looked over at Sirius. He looked upset. This had to suck for him, being trapped in here with her all night. She sighed as she studied him. His black hair was hanging loosely in his face, and Hermione suppressed the urge to reach over and brush it out of his face.

'What!!???' Hermione asked herself. 'Where did that come from?' she shook her head. This was Sirius, not Remus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius woke with a start. His neck was sore. He reached one hand up to rub the back of his neck. He looked at his watch, it was almost six in the morning. Someone would be using this room soon, he was sure.

He needed to stretch, his right side felt like a weight was on it. Sirius looked down to find Hermione asleep against him. She had fallen sideways in her chair as she slept, and was now laying against his side, her head resting on his chest.

He stared down at her as his heartbeat quickened. She looked amazing. Her eyelashes were resting against her slightly pink cheeks, her breath even. He wondered what she was dreaming about.

Sirius forgot all about moving as he watched her sleep. He could stay here for hours, feeling her breath against him, the heat she created.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione fought the urge to wake up as long as she could. Sleep felt so good. Finally she had to open her eyes, and did, only to find a pair of dark eyes staring back at her.

They were the sexiest eyes she had ever seen, even more so then Remus. "Oh.." she said softly.

Sirius smiled down at her. "Morning." he said in a slightly husky voice.

"Morning." Hermione replied. She realized she was laying against his chest and quickly sat up. "Oh, I'm so sorry Sirius." she said, face red.

"Don't worry about it 'Mione." he said gently. Fighting the urge to pull her back to him.

"How does your head feel this morning?" Sirius asked, pointing to the cut.

"Sore, but not bad." Hermione replied.

She stretched her back gently as she studied Sirius again. He was leaning back in his chair, eyes closed.

His body was stretched out, and Hermione couldn't help but notice the muscles in his legs and chest. He truly was incredible looking. She now saw what all her giggling school friends saw.

'Good looking? Hermione stop it. What about Remus.' she scolded herself.

Sirius leaned back up and turned to Hermione, only to find her staring at him. He didn't say anything, not sure what to say. Hermione quickly blushed and looked down again.

"It's almost seven, classes start soon, so someone will be opening the room up soon." Sirius finally said, breaking the silence.

Hermione stood up and began to walk around the room. "Good…" she said, her voice trailing off. Why was she thinking about Sirius this way? The color of those eyes, the way his legs looked stretched out. The sound of his voice. She felt another wave of confusion.

Sirius could tell something was wrong with Hermione. She looked upset. He looked around the room before standing up and walking over to her, cursing her silently for making him be near her.

"Are you okay?" he said gently, putting his hand on her shoulder. He could smell the gentle scent of roses.

Hermione spun around and was surprised to see Sirius was so close to her. There was only a few inches between their faces. She could feel his warm breath on her face.

"I'm…." she stuttered, looking up into his eyes.

Sirius started down at the beautiful witch who was so close to him. She was looking up at him with something in her eyes…something he couldn't put his finger on.

"'Mione" he whispered, knowing he was getting to close to the flame. He knew he should turn and walk away from her quickly.

Hermione smiled softly. "I'm okay.." she finally choked out.

Sirius nodded, but made no movement to leave. His hand was still on her shoulder. He couldn't break himself from her.

Sirius didn't know he was going to do it until he leaned down to her, barely brushing her lips with his.

Hermione gasped as she felt his small caress on her lips. It felt so good, shockwaves ran up her spine, but she managed to step back from him. "I can't" she said, her eyes burning.

"Remus.." he whispered. Running his hands through his hair. How could he have done that?

"How did you know?" she said.

"I saw you two by the lake, kissing." he admitted.

Hermione didn't say anything. What was she supposed to say. That small kiss from Sirius set her on fire more than the passionate kiss she had shared with Remus that night.

Sirius stepped closer to her again, noticing the lust still in her eyes. She was pressed up against the wall with nowhere to go, and he put his hands up on either side of her head. "What would happen 'Mione?" he whispered, his lips just inches from hers.

"What would happen with what?" she replied, trying to ignore the trembling in her legs.

"What would happen if we kissed?" he growled, leaning down towards her. Before Sirius could reach her, the door to the room clicked.

Sirius jumped back quickly from Hermione as Dumbledore entered the class room, his wand out.

He saw Hermione and Sirius and smiled, putting his wand away. "It's okay." he called out into the hall, and Remus and Snape entered the room.

Dumbledore grinned at Hermione. "Sorry you were trapped in her all night Ms. Granger. I thought we had fixed all of our traps. I am glad to see you are not a Death Eater. Come now Professor Snape, let's get the charms we need to fix this door."

Snape and Dumbledore quickly left the room, leaving Sirius, Hermione and Remus.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked Hermione, concern in his voice.

She nodded, before running over to him and throwing her arms around him. Remus looked shocked at first and looked to Sirius.

"It is okay, he knows.." Hermione explained to Remus. She clung to him tightly, hoping that by holding him, the thoughts and desire she felt for Sirius would go away.

She had felt extreme disappointment when the door opened before Sirius could kiss her. That sickened her. Why would she want Sirius to kiss her when she had Remus now?

Remus smiled at Sirius before turning back to Hermione. "You told him?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. I think we can trust him." she said.

"I'm glad your okay." Remus replied, running his hand over her hair, before leaning down and gently kissing her lips.

Sirius felt the bile rising in his throat. He had thought she wanted him before Dumbledore opened the door. He spun on his heels and left the room quickly, not wanting to be in here with them any more, wanting to run from the pressure in his chest.


	7. How Soon Is Now?

**__**

Enchanted Love

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, although I can think of a few I would love to own! This is for entertainment purposes only.

****

Story: It's Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts, and now that Lord Voldemort has been defeated, she has time to think about her life. She begins a forbidden relationship with Remus Lupin, but soon finds another man enchants her thoughts. Sirius Black isn't dead, and is now teaching.

****

Chapter 7 - How Soon Is Now

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

You shut your mouth

how can you say

I go about things the wrong way

I am human and I need to be loved

just like everybody else does

'How Soon Is Now Love Spit Love (Charmed theme song)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus smiled at Hermione as she curled up on his couch. She was twisting a piece of her hair around a finger.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked her.

"Are you afraid of getting caught?" she asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Caught? Hermione, we aren't doing anything wrong." Remus said gently.

"I am in your private rooms though." she replied.

"Yes, you are. But, Dumbledore knows you are a friend of mine, he's not going to think anything of it." Remus answered. He did feel guilty though, like he was doing something wrong by having Hermione in his private quarters.

She hadn't been herself since they had gotten her out of the room with Sirius yesterday. She was quiet, and seemed distant. Remus was afraid it was because she had changed her mind about starting a relationship with him. He wouldn't blame her. It was sneaky, and they couldn't be together in public.

He gently sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Are you sure that is all this is about 'Mione?" he asked.

"Don't call me that!" she snapped at him, her cheeks turning red immediately.

Remus was taken back by her sudden anger. "I'm sorry Hermione, I heard Sirius call you that before, I didn't know it bothered you." he said softly.

"I'm sorry Remus. I just don't like that name, I don't like it when Sirius uses it, and I don't like anyone else using it either." she explained.

'Liar' she told herself. 'You love it when Sirius uses it, that is why you don't want Remus to use it.'

Hermione shook her head. This was insane. Every since Sirius had tried to kiss her yesterday, she was feeling all kinds of messed up things. How dare he do this to her! Why in the world would he try to kiss her anyways? He knew she was with Remus, besides, he had never liked her that much.

"Do you want to leave?" Remus finally asked her.

"No." she said gently, reaching up to kiss him. "I'm sorry Remus, I don't know what is wrong. I know this is where I want to be though."

He didn't say anything else to her, instead he leaned down and began to kiss her again. He enjoyed the peach taste of her mouth as his hand reached up to tangle in her hair.

What was it about her that drove him crazy? That made him want to do things he wouldn't normally do. She brought out the wolf in him. "Hermione?" he whispered against her lips.

"Hmmm?" she replied, trying to concentrate on his kisses, and not picture Sirius' face.

"Do you want to move this into the bedroom?" he said, hoping she wouldn't get upset with him.

Hermione didn't know what to say. A week ago she would have jumped up and led the way. This was all she thought about doing this summer, making love to him. Now she wanted to run from him quickly.

"I need to use your restroom." she said, jumping off the couch and making her away across the room quickly.

Remus watched the door close and cursed himself, running a hand through his hair. Why did he ask her that? He scared the daylights out of her, he could tell.

He quickly went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Hermione?"

"Yes?" her voice came from the other side, sounding broke up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. We don't have to do that right now. Let's take some time to get used to each other first, okay?"

"I'm fine Remus, I just needed to freshen up. I'll be out in a moment." Hermione replied.

"Okay." Remus said, making his way back to his chair to wait on her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione tried desperately to fight the tears that were forming in her eyes as she studied her reflection in the mirror. "What is going on?" she softly asked herself.

The tears began to spill over. She had wanted him so bad, and now, all she could think of was a dark-haired wizard. When had this mess started?

"I just wanted to be loved. I didn't want this confusion and pain that comes with it." she told herself.

Hermione quickly upped her face off and left the bathroom, making her way back to Remus.

"I am really sorry about that. You didn't say anything to offend me, I promise. I just want to make sure we do this right." she said, pulling his hand so that he stood in front of her.

She smiled at him softly and led him to the bedroom, closing the door behind them. Nether one of them noticed the black dog watching through the window as they left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius felt his stomach turning as he made his way back to his own rooms. What was he doing spying on his best friend like this?

Hermione had led him to the bedroom. Sirius knew what was going to happen, and that thought made him sicker. He grabbed his bottle of fire-whiskey as he sat down in front of the fire.

Why? Why Hermione? Why couldn't he fall in love with someone his own age? Someone without a lover? Why did he have to fall for the eighteen year old who was dating his best friend?

Hermione had wanted him to kiss her again in that room. He could tell by the look on her face. Was in possible she wanted him as much as he wanted her?

"Of course not!" he growled to the room. "Why would she be with Remus tonight then?" he cursed as he took a swig of the whiskey, trying to black out the imagines of Remus and Hermione kissing. The images of her taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione kissed him gently as they stood in front of the bed. Why did she bring him in here? She wasn't ready to do this. She couldn't do this yet. She felt her chin tremble as those awful tears came back.

Remus pulled away from her and took her chin in his hand. "Hermione? I told you, we don't have to do this." he said gently.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I am just not ready." she said, leaning into his chest.

"Come on, let's go get some hot chocolate." he said, leading her from the bedroom. She sat down on the couch as he made the coco.

"Here." he said, handing her a mug and sitting beside her. "Hermione, I really think we should take this slow okay. There is no since in rushing, we have as much time as we need."

She nodded. They finished their hot chocolate as they discussed Hagrid's new dragon egg. Remus had decided he needed to tell someone about it, and could trust Hermione.

"You should probably go back to your room now." he finally said.

"Yes. Thank you for the chocolate." she said, standing.

Remus stood beside her and leaned down to kiss her. "I'm here if you need me Hermione. I can tell something else is bothering you." he said before she left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione sighed as she made her way back to the common room. How could she tell him what was bothering her? That she was having fantasies about his best friend.

"What is wrong with me?" she asked herself as she reached the fat lady.

"Password?" the painting asked.

"Cookie Dough" she said. She entered the room to find Ron and Ginny playing chess while Harry was cleaning his broom again.

"Hey everyone." she said. "What's going on?" she settled into her favorite chair.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked.

"Library." Hermione said. She could see Ginny raise an eyebrow, but the boys accepted her answer.

"We are trying to pick out our Halloween costumes. Harry and I want to have a matching set." Ginny said.

"Oh. Hey, I'm really tired, I think I am going to bed." Hermione said.

"Night Hermione." Ron said.

"Yeah, night." Harry added.

Ginny smiled at her. "I'll be up in a little bit if you want to talk." she said softly.

Hermione smiled at her and made her way upstairs. After she had changed and got in bed, she let her mind go back to Remus and Sirius. What was she going to do?

****

Thank You!

****

FredAndGeorgeWeasleyAreGods: Thanks for the review. I love Fred and George, and I have often thought of trying to write a story about them, but I am afraid I could never capture their humor.

****

BrennaM: You are my most devoted reviewer, thank you!

****

CookieDoughIceCream: I love your name, it's delicious! I had to use it! Thanks for the review! Things will stay complicated for a while, so I am sure you will love this!

****

Veelagurl: Thank you, here is more!

****

Ann: Thank you! I really like the idea of Remus/Hermione, and I like Sirius/Hermione. I didn't want to write a threesome, so I decided to do a triangle, it was hard to decide who I wanted Hermione to end up with though!

****

acdenced: Thank you!

****

Xxmaybe-memoriesXX: Thank you!


	8. Wicked Game

**__**

Enchanted Love

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, although I can think of a few I would love to own! This is for entertainment purposes only.

****

Story: It's Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts, and now that Lord Voldemort has been defeated, she has time to think about her life. She begins a forbidden relationship with Remus Lupin, but soon finds another man enchants her thoughts. Sirius Black isn't dead, and is now teaching.

****

Chapter 8 - Wicked Game

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.

It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.

I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you.

And I never dreamed that I'd loose somebody like you

'Wicked Game' Chris Isaak

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is Everyone ready for Hogsmead today?" Harry asked his friends as they all sat down to breakfast.

"I know I am, I want to look at costumes." Ron stated.

"I need new quills, I just hope I can remember to pick some up." Ginny responded.

"How about you Hermione, are you ready?" Ron asked the brunette.

"Yes, I need to find a costume for the dance as well." Hermione said, her mind somewhere else.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but I invited Sirius and Remus to come with us." Harry said.

Hermione spit her milk out in shock. What did Harry just say? 'Oh no' she thought to herself. Not a whole day with them both around her.

"Ewww!" Ron cried, jumping up. "Hermione, what did you do that for?"

"I'm sorry Ron." Hermione almost cried. She waved her wand, quickly cleaning up the milk.

"Are you guys going to be uncomfortable because two teachers are hanging out with us?" Harry asked once the milk was cleaned up.

"Not at all. Remus and Sirius are more like friends then teachers. Besides, I bet taking Sirius into Zonko's will be a blast." Ron said, grinning.

"I'm going to go get ready." Ginny said standing up. "Are you coming Hermione?" she asked.

"Of course." Hermione said, picking up her bag and following the redhead out of the room.

****

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione sighed it was going awful. Remus kept smiling at her, and winking when no one was watching. Every time he did, Hermione found herself seeking out Sirius to see if he noticed, and what his reaction was.

When everyone had gone into Zonko's, Remus had held her back outside. "Are you okay today?" he had asked, concern written all over her face.

"Yes." Hermione answered, tugging on the ponytail she had pulled her hair up into earlier.

"You can talk to me Hermione." Remus said.

"I'm fine, really." Hermione said.

Remus leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. He glanced around quickly, and noticed nobody was watching them. He moved further down and gently kissed her lips.

"Okay. Come on, lets go inside and see what trouble Sirius is getting Ron into." Remus said with a laugh, holding the door open for Hermione.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius turned away from the window. Why was it every time he turned around he was catching those two in a passionate moment?

Why had he agreed to come with everyone today? He knew Remus was going to be there, and he knew Hermione was going to be there, so why didn't he stay home and away from them.

Sirius sighed. He knew why. Because he wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to be near her. Even if she was there with someone else.

"Check this out!" Ron cried, chasing Ginny around with a enchanted bat.

Harry grabbed Ginny around the waist and pulled her to his body. "Come on Ron, she doesn't like the rat." he said in defense of his new girlfriend.

"Great, now I won't be able to harass my sister without my best friend getting mad." Ron said, but he was smiling.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at her brother before turning to her best friend. "Hermione, do you want to go get quills with me, and leave these boys to play?" she said.

"Sure. Let's meet up later at the Three Broomsticks Harry." Hermione said.

"See you guys in awhile then." Harry said, waving at Ginny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you want to tell me what is really going on?" Ginny asked Hermione as soon as they were outside.

"Nothing." Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Don't lie to me. I know something is going on." Ginny stated. "I have had a suspicion that something was going on between you and Remus."

Hermione grabbed her friend by the arm and yanked her behind a building. "Don't say that so loud. I don't want people to hear." Hermione whispered.

"Sorry." Ginny said. "It's true then? You are shagging Lupin?"

Hermione blushed a bright red. "Ginny!" she cried, before dropping her voice down. "No, I'm not shagging Lupin. We are talking and stuff that's all. We like each other, but have agreed to take things slow. Besides, we both could get in a lot of trouble for this."

"So no shagging. What about kissing?" Ginny asked, grinning.

"You really are naughty. Yes, we have kissed, okay?" Hermione said. "I thought I was ready to go farther, but once I got him in the bedroom, I panicked and we didn't do anything. That's why we are going to be slow." she confessed.

"Why did you panic?" Ginny asked her.

"I don't know." Hermione lied, not really wanting to tell Ginny about this whole 'Sirius' thing. "I guess I just wasn't ready yet. I've never done that before."

"Me either. But I think I'm ready. I think Harry is the one." Ginny confessed.

"I'm glad for you both. You are a great couple." Hermione said.

Ginny began to drag her friend back out on the street. "You know 'Mione." she said the nickname with a loud voice. "Sometimes when I don't know what to do, what to choose, that kind of thing, I go for a walk in the evening. It helps." Ginny said. "Now come on, let's go get quills."

Hermione never said anything else, but she couldn't help but notice Ginny using the nickname Sirius used. Did Ginny know more than she was letting on to? And if so, how?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius sighed as he watched the sunset from his window. It had been an awful day at Hogsmead. He had been sick watching Remus casting 'Mione those little side glances and winks.

He had to pretend to be in a good mood, when all he had wanted to do was run back here to his room, and try to ignore the beautiful witch who seemed to have invaded his every thought for days now.

He looked at the window again, and noticed a figure standing by the lake, the early moonlight reflecting off of her hair. His breath caught as he watched her wrap her own arms around her chest and stare out across the water.

Sirius didn't think as he grabbed his robe and hurried out of his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione stared out over the lake. She felt peaceful out here. Ginny was right, a night walk was just what she needed. She wrapped her arms around herself, and let the wind lift her hair, wrapping a invisible hug around her.

What was she going to do? It wasn't fair that love had to be like this. Why couldn't she have just fell for Remus and had everything be wonderful. Why was she now wondering if what she had convinced herself all summer was love, was really just a crush.

Maybe she had never loved Remus. Maybe it was one of those silly girl crushes that she had sworn she would never be victim to.

If is was love, why was she now thinking so much about Sirius? Why was he enchanting everyone of her dreams?

"Hermione?" she heard a soft voice say from behind her.

She gasped softly as she turned around, wondering if he would really be there, or if this was just another dream.

Sirius walked slowly to her, he was holding his robe out. "Put this on, it's too cold out here." he said gently, wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Thanks." she whispered. Why was she feeling this way just from him being near her? She inhaled his scent from the robe she now wore. "I didn't realize it was going to be this cold, or I would have brought my own out."

"It's no problem. I don't want you to get sick." Sirius said, turning to look out over the lake. "I owe you an apology 'Mione." he finally said.

She turned to look up at him. His eyes were reflecting the moonlight, his hair was being gently blown around. Hermione felt her knees turn to jelly.

"I shouldn't have tried to kiss you in that room, and I am sorry." he barely whispered, looking down at her eyes. He took a step closer to her without thinking about it.

"It is okay Sirius." she said.

"No, it was okay. Remus is my best friend, and I didn't mean to scare you." he said.

"You didn't scare me. It's okay, I promise." Hermione said, laying her hand on his arm to reassure him.

"Damn it 'Mione." he almost cried. "Why can't you be mad at me? Yell at me? Tell me it was wrong, and that it made you sick that I was that close to kissing you?"

Hermione felt tears burn her eyes. Why was he yelling at her, because she wasn't mad? "Sirius, I don't understand, why are you yelling?" she said, her chin trembling.

Sirius looked down at her. If she had just been mad at him, sickened by what he had done, he could have walked away. He would have stayed away from her if he knew she didn't want him near her. Instead she had tried to reassure him it was alright, when it wasn't. It would not be alright. He loved her.

He reached down and grabbed her arms, pulling her closer to him. He leaned down to her, his face inches from hers and looked into her eyes. He was hoping to see fear, something to drive him away from her, instead, he saw confusion, and most of all, desire.

He shoved her harshly away from him, wincing as she landed on the ground. "Don't play your wicked games with me Miss. Granger" he said, his voice rough, almost a hiss. "I don't need it, and I don't need you. " He turned and walked away from her quickly, hearing her sobs from behind him.

It took Sirius everything he had to not turn around and run back to her, take her in his arms and take it all back, admit he loved her.

He hadn't meant to shove her that hard, or to say something that cruel. He just had to have her away from him before he did something stupid. Something that would hurt Remus.

He slammed his door shut and went to the window. Hermione had stood up, and was now sobbing hard, he could see her shoulders shaking.

Sirius slammed his window shut, turning to the bedroom, knowing it would be another sleepless night and hating himself for what he had done to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione couldn't stop the tears. They had become uncontrollable. What had Sirius meant? She wasn't playing games. She didn't want to hurt him. She didn't want to hurt Remus.

It's not like she was enjoying this at all. It hurt her so much to feel this way, and then he had screamed at her. Called her Miss. Granger. He had never called her that, even in class he called her Hermione. 'Mione when they were alone.

The pain from his anger towards her was overwhelming. She didn't want him to be mad at her.

Finally, the cold was too much and Hermione made her way slowly towards the castle, wrapping his robe tighter around her shoulders, knowing nothing would be the same with him again, and wondering what games he thought she was playing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Thank You!

****

Mai Gamit: I am terrified of spiders as well! Thanks for the review, and for taking the time to tell me what you especially like or don't like. I think Sirius being obsessive is kind of weird, but he is just coming out that way!

****

PadfootsLuvr: Thank you so much!

****

BrennaM: Poor Sirius did get the wrong idea, and he is such a mess. I don't think he has ever been in love before (at least not in my little story world)! Thanks again for being such a dedicated reviewer!

****

CookieDoughIceCream: I know you weren't being sarcastic or anything. I liked your name so much, I had to use it. Oh, and thanks to your name I stopped at Dairy Queen on my way home and bought a gallon of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream.

****

Stacey: Thank you for being so nice with your review, I hope you like the rest of the story as much as you liked the start!

VeelaGurl: Thank you so much, your review meant a lot to me, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you!


	9. The Heart Won't Lie

**__**

Enchanted Love

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, although I can think of a few I would love to own! This is for entertainment purposes only.

****

Story: It's Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts, and now that Lord Voldemort has been defeated, she has time to think about her life. She begins a forbidden relationship with Remus Lupin, but soon finds another man enchants her thoughts. Sirius Black isn't dead, and is now teaching.

****

Chapter 9 - The Heart Won't Lie

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

Cause the heart won't lie

Sometimes life gets in the way

But there's one thing that won't change

I know I've tried

The heart won't lie

You can live your alibi

Who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise

'The Heart Won't Lie' Vince Gill & Reba McEntire

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius woke up the next morning with an awful headache. He groaned as he held his head, the memories of the night before flooding him, and making him quickly feel sick. He ran for his bathroom, barely making it before he began to harshly vomit.

He stood on shaky legs and washed his face off. Sirius studied his reflection in the mirror. Why had he treated Hermione that way? He could see her standing by the lake, shoulders shaking with her sobs. He had pushed her, hurt her. She would never trust him again.

That thought was enough to send Sirius back to his toilet. When he was sure his stomach was empty, he stood again and went back to his sitting room. He would have to tell her what had happened, try to make her understand. He couldn't live with her being mad at him.

What if she didn't understand? Would he be okay if she was gone from his life forever? Sirius felt his throat burning as the tears began to rise inside him. He didn't cry often, but he felt it coming now. He couldn't lose her, he was tired of losing everyone dear to him. He was going to have to tell her the truth about how he felt, and deal with her reaction and Remus when the time came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus sighed as he let the water beat down on him. Sometimes the shower was the best place to think. He held his hands up to the warm liquid, and let it flow though his fingers.

His mind was racing. Things had happened so fast with Hermione, and now she seemed different. He was afraid he was losing her before he had even had a chance to really have her.

Remus was shocked when he had found out Hermione returned his feelings. That first kiss by the lake had set his blood boiling. She was incredible. She seemed to really like him in return.

But then things were different right away. They had barely begun to see each other when she became so distant. Remus knew that things were going to be weird because they had to keep their relationship a secret, and that it would be dangerous if they got caught.

But she still seemed like something more was wrong. He sighed again as he rinsed the soap out of his hair. He was going to have to spend some time with her and get her to open up to him if this relationship was going to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Morning." Ginny said, sitting down on the end of Hermione's bed. "Rise and shine." she giggled.

Hermione pulled her pillow over her head. "Go away." she said in a whisper.

"No way." Ginny replied, pulling the pillow away from Hermione. "You are going to get up, you are going to take a shower, you are going to brush your teeth and then you are going to tell me what is going on, and why you cried all night."

Hermione groaned and covered her eyes up with her hand. "I don't want to talk about it. It was nothing." she said.

"Get up. NOW!" Ginny demanded, hands on her hips. "I am not going to listen to your lies anymore. Something is going on, and you are going to spill the beans."

Hermione slowly sat up. She was still wearing the robe Sirius had given her last night. "I will take a shower and brush my teeth, but that is it." she declared. "There is nothing to talk about."

Hermione pushed past Ginny and entered the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. Ginny stared after her friend. Why was she wearing that giant robe? It smelled like a mans robe anyways.

Hermione quickly showered and brushed her teeth. She did feel better after the warm shower. She slipped into jeans and a sweatshirt, the perfect Sunday loungewear. She looked at Sirius' robe one more time, before decided not to put it back on.

After running a brush through her curls, she quietly opened the bathroom door, hoping Ginny would have gone to breakfast by now.

No such luck. The redhead was standing in the middle of the room, staring at Hermione when she opened the door. Hermione groaned. "Don't you eat or anything?" she snapped.

"Don't get nasty with me Hermione. I care about you. I want to help, you need to let me in. Don't tell me things are fine. You don't eat anymore. You stare off into space all the time, you were not yourself in Hogsmeade, and last night you cried for hours."

"I don't know if I want to talk about it Ginny. I just don't know how I feel, so I can't get into it." Hermione said, her shoulders beginning to shake as the tears worked their way out.

"Hermione.." Ginny said gently, walking over to her friend. "Don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I just want to help." Ginny took her friend into her arms and led her to the bed, were they both sat down. Hermione set the robe behind her, wishing the scent would go away, and at the same time loving it.

"Ginny. It's so confusing." Hermione sobbed.

"What is?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know where to start." Hermione said, wiping at a tear.

"Is it Remus?" Ginny prompted.

"No." Hermione answered. "It's Sirius."

"Sirius?" Ginny asked, feeling confused. "Is he giving Remus crap for dating you?"

"No. He knows, but he hasn't said anything to Remus. It's just that…." Hermione broke off.

"You can tell me." Ginny encouraged.

"I think I might love Sirius." Hermione whispered.

"I thought something was up." Ginny said.

Hermione's face fell apart. "See, I shouldn't have told you. ." she sobbed. "How did you know something was up? That is why you called me 'Mione yesterday isn't it?"

Ginny put her arm back around Hermione. "I didn't know much. I just noticed that every time Sirius wasn't paying attention you were staring at him, and I noticed he kept staring at you. He was watching you and Remus through the window at Zonko's. Now, tell me what is going on."

"Things were great with Remus, and then remember when Sirius and I got stuck in that room a couple nights ago?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, the night that me and Harry began to date."

"Yes, that was the night. Well, before the night was over Sirius tried to kiss me, but Dumbledore opened the door right before he could." Hermione checked Ginny's reaction, but found her friend had nothing but concern in her eyes.

She took a deep breath and continued. "Since then, I have been dreaming about him, and every time I see him I feel different inside. Not the weak-knees different that I felt with Remus, but this feeling deep in my stomach, I can't explain it."

"So what happened to make you cry last night?" Ginny asked.

"I was with Remus Friday night in his room, and he wanted to go further, I wasn't ready. I went in the bedroom with him and everything, and then I couldn't do it, because I closed my eyes and was with Sirius. Remus was understanding. He thought it was because I was nervous." she took another breath.

"Last night I took your advice and went for a walk. Sirius must have saw me, and came out to the lake with his robe, he wrapped it around me to keep me warm, and then he apologized for trying to kiss me. I told him it was okay, I was feeling so confused. He got mad, and yelled at me, telling me I should be mad at him." Hermione began to sob again, fresh tears rolling.

"I asked him why he was mad, and the grabbed me and pulled me against him. I wanted him to kiss me so bad. I didn't care about right or wrong. I didn't care about Remus. I just wanted him to kiss me." she cried. "But instead he yelled again. Calling me Ms. Granger. He told me he didn't need my games. The told me he didn't need me. He pushed me away from him and I fell. I thought he would turn back to me. Apologize to me, at least help me up, but he walked away instead." Hermione cried.

"Oh Hermione." Ginny said, hugging her friend close. "Do you love him?" she asked gently.

"I don't know. I care about Remus so much. I don't know how I feel. I don't know what to do, how to figure things out. I didn't even know I was playing games with Sirius."

"You aren't. It just sounds like he is confused and hurting also, and was blaming you because he was being immature." Ginny explained. "You need to figure out how you feel, and then do something about it."

"But how? I am so confused." Hermione asked.

"The heart won't lie Hermione. You need to figure out what and who your heart wants." Ginny said gently.

Hermione nodded. "Thank you." she said gently.

"That is what we are here for. To help each other though the good and the bad. I'll do what I can for you Hermione." Ginny said. "Now, lets go eat." she pulled her friend up.

****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Thank You!

****

Cookiedoughicecream: Well, I'm glad you used a rubber bat. LOL! I wasn't sure about leaving the last scene in. I didn't want him to come across so mean, but I wanted to push the anger issue. Can you imagine taking Sirius into Zonkos? I wish he hadn't died in the book. JK could have explored all of that. Maybe Sirius could have used his family money to help the Weasley twins with their store. By the way, went back to Dairy Queen. This time I bought Mint Chocolate Chip. I am going to go get so fat this week. Thanks for the review!

****

Broken Wings: Thank you. I didn't really think about there being a lot of humor in the story, but I guess as I reread it, I can see the humor in it.

****

Soda Stereo: I hope today wasn't a horrible day. Thank you for the review, and please keep on reading.

****

VeelaGurl: You say such nice things about my fic, thank you! I try to update every couple of days. I sort of have the story planned out in my head, and I just work on it whenever I sit down at the computer. I basically know how I want it to go, and just work on the 'filling' as I type. Thanks again for beings so sweet!

****

Stacey: I sent you an email about this chapter, so I hope you got it. Thank you for reviewing, and taking an interest in my story.

****

Mai Gamit: When I wrote the end, I didn't want Sirius to come across as abusive, but I also didn't want to change it, because I thought the anger element needed to stay. I didn't know what to do!

She even slept in the robe lol! Thanks for the review.


	10. Bailamous

**__**

Enchanted Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, although I can think of a few I would love to own! This is for entertainment purposes only.

****

Story: It's Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts, and now that Lord Voldemort has been defeated, she has time to think about her life. She begins a forbidden relationship with Remus Lupin, but soon finds another man enchants her thoughts. Sirius Black never died, and is now a free man.

****

A/N: Sorry I was gone so long! My computer crashed, and I had to send it out to get fixed. I lost so many things, pictures, games! It's awful. Anyways, here's a hint: Buy A Virus Blocker. I didn't have one, and I could kick myself. Thank you so much to everyone who was patient while I was gone, and I hope that you still love my story. Also, I recently saw the Phantom of the Opera movie, and I believe it shows in this story lol!

****

Chapter 10 - Bailamous

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

Tonight we dance,

I leave my life in your hands.

We take the floor,

Nothing is forbidden anymore.

Don't let the world in outside.

Don't let a moment go by.

Nothing can stop us tonight.

'Bailamous' Enrique Iglesias

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

;Ginny spun around in the mirror. She loved her costume. Going as Romeo and Juliet had been a last minute choice for her and Harry. The gown she wore was green, which really made her red hair stand out. She had it pulled up in an elegant bun, and was wearing a crown of roses. She giggled as she studied her reflection.

She sighed as she checked the clock. If Hermione didn't hurry up, they would miss the start of the dance. "Hermione!" she called through the bathroom door. "Hurry up! Harry is waiting on us downstairs."

The door opened. "I'm coming." her friend said, before stepping out in the room. Ginny gasped softly when she saw Hermione.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked her.

"You look amazing. No wonder you kept your costume a secret Hermione. I love it." Ginny said with a smile.

Hermione glanced at herself in the mirror Ginny was just using. She had an awful time picking out a costume, and finally found this one. She was wearing a pink gown that was cut low in the chest, and fell to the ground in a narrow skirt. The gown was sleeveless, but Hermione was wearing elbow high white gloves.

She had a string of pearls around her neck, and in her upswept curls, she wore a gold crown. She spun around once. "So do I look like a princess?" she giggled.

"Remus is going to die when he sees you." Ginny whispered.

Hermione's face fell. "No, he won't." she stated. "It's a full moon tonight. Remus can't come to the dance." she explained.

Ginny sent her friend a smile. "I'm sorry."

"It is probably for the better. If he had been there, we may have danced and sparked talk." Hermione said. "Come on though Juliet, I believe Romeo is waiting on you."

The girls linked arms and left the room to join Harry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, Hermione you look wonderful." Ron said as Harry escorted the girls to the dance.

"So do you Ron." Hermione replied, admiring Ron's pirate costume.

Hermione looked around the room, which had been enchanted with candles and pumpkins floating above their heads. A DJ was playing music up on a stage, since Dumbledore had decided not to hire a live band for the night.

She found herself glancing around for Sirius, and wondering what he would be dressed up like. She didn't notice him anywhere.

She sighed softly as she thought of him again. It was probably for the better that he wasn't there. It wouldn't do her any good to see him right now. She hadn't seen him since he pushed her and left her crying.

"Do you want to dance Hermione?" Ron asked her.

"Sure." she replied, taking his hand as they moved to the dance floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione took a sip of her punch as she watched her friends dancing. The dance had been in full swing for a hour, and she was all ready thinking about leaving. After the first dance with Ron, she had been sitting at the table alone, watching her friends dance.

She enjoyed watching Harry and Ginny, who were so adorable dressed up together, and who looked so in love. Ron and Lavender had already run off somewhere, Hermione figured they were off snogging.

;Hermione found herself looking around the room for the hundredth time looking for Sirius. Why hadn't he come? Was he avoiding her now? He should have come as a teacher, even Snape was there, although he wasn't dressed up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny excused herself from Harry for a moment, making her way to the punch bowl. She glanced back at the table and saw Hermione sitting by herself. She sighed and wondered if things would work out for her friend.

Harry came up beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Is everything okay?" he asked gently.

"Yes, fine." she replied, kissing him softly.

"Do you want to go outside for a few minutes?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Sure" Ginny replied, leading him out the side door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione stood up. She was ready to go. "Awful." she murmured to herself as the next song started to play. It was a muggle song, by a group Hermione was familiar with, she owned one of their CDs. 'Savage Garden' she thought to herself. 'Truly, Madly Deeply.'.

She put her head down and headed for the doors, wanting to leave before Ginny noticed her slipping out early.

"Princess." someone said behind her. Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry had been calling her princess all night because of the stupid costume she had on.

"Harry." she said as she turned around. She gasped as her eyes fell on the man standing behind her. He was wearing black pants, a white silk shirt, and a black jacket. He had a long black cape wrapped around his shoulders, and he was wearing a Phantom of the Opera mask across half of his face.

"Sorry love, I'm not Harry." he said. He reached his hand out to her. "Please, may I have this dance Princess 'Mione." he said softly.

Hermione slid her trembling hand into Sirius' larger one. He lead her out to the dance floor.

Hermione didn't say anything at first as they danced. She studied the feel of his body pressed up against hers. The feel of his hand holding hers so softly, his other hand resting on her back in a gentle touch.

Finally she looked up at him. "I like your costume." she whispered.

"Thank you. I like yours." he said with a smile.

"You know, someone may see us dancing and you could get in trouble. Your mask doesn't hide your whole face, and everyone is going to recognize you." she scolded.

"I don't care." he replied, his voice deep and harsh. "I don't care what anyone says about anything 'Mione. Have I ever lived by the rules before?" he asked.

"No." she said simply, not sure what else to say.

The song ended and Hermione looked up at his face. She was expecting him to let her go, but instead he pulled her closer as the next song began. She studied his eyes as he moved her around to the music.

"'Mione?" he said softly, looking down at her.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I am sorry about the other night. I didn't mean to hurt you Hermione. I felt so awful. I shouldn't have shoved you. I shouldn't have left you there crying." he said, his voice reflecting the pain he was feeling.

"It's okay Sirius. I wasn't hurt. At least not physically." she replied.

Sirius didn't know what to say, so he kept his mouth shut as he danced with her. She looked incredible in her princess dress. Her hair was reflecting the candlelight, creating a magnificent picture.

Her body fit so well to his, her curves pressed against him as the danced. He sighed loudly as he thought about her.

"Sirius, are you okay?" Hermione asked when she heard him sigh.

"Oh, yes. It's this mask, it gets hot under it." he lied.

"Oh." she replied.

"Hermione, would you like to step outside?" he asked her gently. He was going to tell her how he felt, but he didn't want to do it where just anyone could hear.

"Sure." she said, taking his hand and walking outside the doors. Sirius looked around and noticed nobody was around.

"Princess 'Mione." he said as he raised his hand up to cup her cheek. "You are so beautiful." he said, his voice husky.

She smiled, and he noticed the flush in her cheeks. His stepped closer to her, feeling her body against his again.

"I am so sorry I hurt you 'Mione. It kills me to think about it. I was so angry. So jealous, that I didn't think about my actions until later." he explained. Sirius let his hand drop a little, so his finger was tracing her soft pink lips.

Hermione hardly heard what he was saying. Her body was buzzing as his hand felt her face. Her blood was on fire. She had never felt this way before. She looked up at his face, half hidden behind the mask he was wearing, and felt herself sliding out of control.

Sirius looked down at her. He was shocked to see Hermione looking back up at him with a look of desire and love in her eyes. "'Mione." he whispered, before bringing his face down to hers, kissing her softly.

He studied her eyes, waiting for anger or regret to flash in them, but instead, he saw happiness in her gaze. He moved his hands to hold the sides of her face, and brought his lips back to down to hers, this time in a searing kiss.

Hermione moaned against his mouth as he explored her, opening her up with his tongue, teasing and tasting her. It was the most incredible feeling in the world. She could taste the punch on his tongue, feel the soft firm pressure of his lips. The cool feeling of his mask pressing against her cheek, his warms hands holding her to him.

She leaned into him and his kisses, wrapping her arms up around his neck. She deepened the kiss, stopping to nibble on his lip gently. She didn't notice Romeo and Juliet walking the path back up to the building.

She didn't notice Romeo's mouth fall open, as matter of fact she didn't notice anything but Sirius until she heard Harry's voice. "HERMIONE? SIRIUS?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**__**

Thank You:

Amoura Avalon: Thank you so much for the review, and I hope that you continue to read!

__

Jaydah: Aww, thanks so much for the review, it was really great. I am glad I was your first Review, I feel special now I am going to send you an email like you requested, I don't mind doing it at all!

__

Stacey: Thanks again for reviewing, and for taking the time to read my little story

__

Cocojoa: I am glad you are enjoying!

__

Mai Gamit: Thanks so much. I wanted to give some depth to Ginny and Hermione's friendship, because I really enjoy them, and I think that to often, it is all about Hermione/Harry/Ron. People forget she has a girl friend as well.

__

Surrounded By Idiots: Okay, first, I have to tell you I just love your name. I was laughing when I read it. Very, very funny! Thanks for the review as well. Don't worry, Sirius doesn't stay the bad guy.

__

Veelagurl: Another wonderful review. Thanks so much. And don't we all wish we were in that bind. Remus or Sirius. That would be an awful choice to make. I would just have to clone myself!

__

MysticalFairy-05: Thanks so much, here is your update!

__

Fan: Thank you so much to whoever you are! I love my Remus/Hermione/Sirius love triangle, and it's a blast to write!

__

Abby-Star: I know it's a poor Sirius moment. He has wicked mood swings, doesn't he?

__

Cookiedoughicecream: I am glad you forgive Sirius. He was just angry and jealous. I'll admit he was bad. Maybe you can spank him You are lucky you don't live near a DQ. They are dangerous to live near.

__

Lee74: Thanks for the review. I love Sirius/Hermione as well!

__

Nienna Celebrindal: Thank you for the review. Remus and Sirius are two of my favorites as well. I also have a soft spot for Lucius. What can I say, I'm a sucker for bad boys. I know it's hard choosing who to side with in this story, but you got to love Sirius.

__

Broken Wings: Thanks for pointing out the typos. Sometimes I get typing to fast, and I miss-type. If you don't spell it wrong, MS Works won't pick it up as an error, so sometimes the wrong word gets in the story. I usually re-read the story two or three times first, but sometimes I still don't pick it up. Thanks for the review as well!


	11. We've Got Tonight

****

Enchanted Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, although I can think of a few I would love to own! This is for entertainment purposes only.

Story: It's Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts, and now that Lord Voldemort has been defeated, she has time to think about her life. She begins a forbidden relationship with Remus Lupin, but soon finds another man enchants her thoughts. Sirius Black never died, and is now a free man.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I don't know if I like it, but it's the one I decided to go with.

Chapter 11 - We've Got Tonight

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep in my soul, I've been so lonely

All of my hopes, fading away

I've longed for love, like everyone else does

I know I'll keep searching, even after today

So there it is girl, I've said it all now

And here we are babe, what do you say?

We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?

We've got tonight babe, why don't you stay?

'We've Got Tonight' Bob Seger

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione gasped against Sirius' lips as she heard Harry's voice ring out, anger and disbelief clear in the tone.

Sirius pulled away from her gently, his hands falling from the sides of her face. He looked at his godson and Ginny Weasley. Ginny was grinning, but Harry looked angry.

Hermione had her hands clinched in little fists as she stared at Ginny, not able to meet Harry's gaze.

Sirius felt the tension in the air. It had already felt like minutes passed, but he knew it was a mere five seconds ago he had been happily kissing the beautiful princess who was now shaking and close to tears.

"Harry…" Hermione finally croaked out.

Ginny stepped up beside Harry and put her arm around him. "Let's go inside Harry." she said, her voice bossy, very much like her mothers.

Harry shrugged her off gently. "In a moment Gin. I want to know what I just saw. What was that Hermione? Were you really just kissing my Godfather? He's old enough to be your dad Hermione. He's our teacher. What are you doing?" he said, his voice loud and tense.

Hermione had begun to cry. "Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." she sobbed. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

Sirius stepped up beside her. He didn't make any move to touch her, knowing it would make things worse. "Harry, this was my fault. I'm afraid Hermione had to much of the spiked punch, and I took her outside to get some fresh air. She is drunk, she doesn't know what she was doing." he lied.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe that for one minute. Something is going on!" he cried.

Ginny tugged on his arm. "Come on Harry. I don't want to miss the rest of the dance. We can talk about this later." she said, hoping to save Hermione from any more trouble tonight.

"Ginny, NO!" Harry cried out, his anger overtaking him. "I just saw one of my best friends snogging my Godfather who is twice her age. I am not going anywhere until they tell me what is really going on!"

Sirius put his head down. This was becoming unbearable. He fought off the urge to walk away, and leave Hermione to clean up the mess. He wouldn't do that to her though. He had to stand by her, he was the reason she was in this fight.

Before he could think of something else to say, Hermione stepped up in front of him, her head high. "Harry. I am sorry you saw that. I don't know what happened, okay? We were just dancing, and then we came out to get fresh air and it just happened. I am not seeing Sirius, and I don't intend to. It was a one time thing, and I can't explain it to you, because I can't explain it to myself. I can tell you there is nothing between us, and there won't be anything between us. " she said, her voice shaky.

Sirius felt his heart sink. Did she really feel that way? Did she not feel the spark between them as soon as their lips met? Did she really feel nothing for him? He sighed and reached up to rub his hand through his hair, this was becoming too much.

"Harry, Hermione is right, that's all this was. Why don't you take Ginny inside so she can enjoy the rest of the dance. I will talk to you about his tomorrow, okay?" he said.

Harry glared at Sirius. "I…"

"HARRY!" Ginny bellowed from beside him. "I am going into this dance with or without you, and if you remain out here, I'll be forced to ask Draco Malfoy to dance with me." she declared hands on her hips.

Harry looked from his girlfriend to Sirius. "Fine, we will talk about this tomorrow." he stated, before turning up the path.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand. "Don't worry, I'll calm him down." she whispered to her friends, before walking away.

Hermione watched them walk away and then burst into a fresh round of tears. "He was so angry!" she sobbed.

"Ginny will talk to him 'Mione." Sirius said gently, standing near her, but not reaching out for her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." he said.

"I'm going to my room, I will not talk about this anymore tonight." she stated, her voice cold.

Sirius could tell she was angry, but he didn't want to let her walk away tonight. He still hadn't told her how he felt about her.

"I want to talk to you Hermione. Don't walk away from me right now. Please?" he begged, his voice soft.

She looked at him, meeting his eyes with her soft, slightly red eyes. She shook her head before spinning on her heels and stalking off in the opposite direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione walked quickly, anxious to put some distance between herself and Sirius, if only for a few moments.

What had happened? She had felt so alive with that kiss. Her blood was boiling, her entire body was on fire. It was the single most wonderful moment of her life, until Harry had walked up.

She held back the tears again as she pictured her friend's face. Why did he have to see? What was she going to do? He will tell everyone. Remus will know, Sirius will get in trouble.

Remus. Oh god. What if Remus found out? Would he be angry? Did he have a right to be? Were they even a couple? They hadn't been on a single date, they had to sneak around to talk, and they had only kissed a couple of times.

'Why am I doing this?' she asked herself. She hadn't questioned her and Remus as a couple before this moment.

She stepped inside Hogwarts, anxious to get to her room and try and figure this out. Did she love Remus? There was a sinking feeling in her stomach that said she did not, it was the same feeling that said she felt something for Sirius. That kiss. Hermione reached up and touched her lips, just thinking about it.

She stopped when she heard footsteps behind her. Before Hermione could turn around, she felt someone grab her shoulder and spin her around.

Sirius pushed her up against the wall gently, pinning her with his hands. "Hermione. Don't run away from me." he said, his voice deep.

"I don't want to do this. I don't want to talk about it. Leave me alone." she said, her voice cracking.

Sirius eased his grip on her, but didn't let go. He pulled her down the hall, until they reached his room, where he led her inside. He didn't let go of her until he had closed the door.

She put her hands on her hips. "I told you I can't do this tonight. Leave me alone." she said again.

Sirius took his costume cape off and laid it down on the chair. He moved to her and took both of her hands.

"I am sorry Hermione. I am not sorry that I kissed you, I won't ever be sorry for that. I am sorry that Harry saw. I think between me and Ginny, he should be okay. I think he will understand. " Sirius said.

"This isn't all about Harry seeing us." she said.

"Then what is this about?" he asked.

"You kissed me Sirius. You didn't think about what that would mean to Remus, did you? No!" she cried.

"You kissed me back 'Mione, and you enjoyed it. Don't tell me you didn't. Don't lie to me. Don't hand me that crap you tried to hand Harry. I know you felt something. I know you have feelings for me. I could feel it in the heat of that kiss." he said.

Hermione shook her head, wanting to deny it. "The only one I have feelings for is Remus." she said weakly.

Sirius still held her hands, and he pulled her close to his body, wrapping his arms around her. She turned her head down, but he used one hand to raise her chin up. He stared deep into her eyes. "Don't lie to me." he growled, before bringing his lips down to hers.

He kissed her deeply. This wasn't a soft gentle kiss like the ones they had been sharing earlier. This was heavy, deep, demanding. Sirius savored her mouth, nipping, licking her. He heard Hermione moan deep in her throat, and he pulled away from her.

She looked up at him, confusion in her eyes. He grinned down at her. "I told you that you felt it, that you wanted me." he hissed.

She started to turn away from him, shame creeping up in her face. Sirius reached out and stopped her. "Don't go." he said simply.

"I have to. There is nothing that can happen between us." Hermione said.

"Just tonight Hermione. Just give us tonight." he said. "I need you." he wanted to add I love you, but was afraid of her reaction.

Hermione turned her head to look at Sirius. He stole her breath away, his emotion clearly on her face. In that moment Hermione realized what she had been fighting for days, she had fallen in love with Sirius Black.

"I can't. I can't.." she said.

He pressed her close to him once more. She had slept with Remus. He had seen them go into the bedroom. So why was he here, now, asking her to share the night with him? He knew why, he was in love. He needed her to love him back.

"Please 'Mione. Just tonight. We will worry about Harry tomorrow. You can go back to Remus tomorrow. I'll go back to being just Sirius, Harry's Godfather. But tonight, just tonight, we can just be us. Please? I promise, I will stay away from you if that is what you want. I'll let you love Remus. I'll never hurt you or stand in your way again." he begged. Sirius felt shame in begging her like he did, but he needed her, more than he had ever needed anything or anyone else.

Hermione looked up at him. She didn't know what was flowing through her in that moment, but she felt herself nodding, and then she lost all normal thoughts as she felt Sirius' lips on hers once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Thank You:

Rane2920072: Thank you for your kind reviews, and it's okay you didn't review the first chapters, at least you are reviewing now!

Surrounded By Idiots: Thank you for giving me such a long review! Remmie-poo snicker I do kind of like that nickname. Poor Remus. I do feel sorry for him, I think I am going to write a nice fic for him to make up for it. Thanks for correcting the spelling of the chapter title. You know what is sad? I got that spelling version from Lyrics. c o m . How sad is that? LoL

Padfootsluvr: Here's your update Mrs. Black, and thanks for the nice review!

Fanfrickerfan: Thank you!

EverDraco's: I think it's been more than 48 hours, but here is your update. Sorry for being a cruel tease, I hope this chapter makes up for it.

EsScaper: Wow, your review had me grinning from ear to ear. It's people like you that make me enjoy working on this story. Thank you. Lucius IS very sexy. I swear I am going to chain him in my basement next to Cole from Charmed, Johnny Depp and The Phantom of the Opera. LoL. I would never leave my basement though, and then this story would never be finished. I'm not one of those sadistic procrastinators, so don't worry about it.

Stacey: Thank you for being such a wonderful reviewer, I hope you got your email!

IChooseTheScorpion: First, who wouldn't have chosen the scorpion? I just want to slap Christine for being so stupid. I guess by your review you don't like ALW's version of the Phantom? I thought it was great. It's hard to tell whose I like more. Gaston Leroux's phantom was great, but ALW's is just a very sexy story. Sirius in a half-mask is an incredible picture. I better send you a napkin for that drool! Thank you so much for the review, it warmed my heart and made me excited about writing another chapter.

Nienna Celebrindal: Thank you so much. I had to blush when you said I was a great writer.

Amoura Avalon: Thank you! Herm is bad, but it's okay, because Sirius is a bad boy at heart!


	12. Take My Breath Away

**__**

Enchanted Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, although I can think of a few I would love to own! This is for entertainment purposes only.

****

Story: It's Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts, and now that Lord Voldemort has been defeated, she has time to think about her life. She begins a forbidden relationship with Remus Lupin, but soon finds another man enchants her thoughts. Sirius Black never died, and is now a free man.

****

Chapter 12 - Take My Breath Away

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

Watching every motion

In this foolish lover's game

Haunted by the notion

Somewhere there's a love in flames

Turning and returning

To some secret place inside

Watching in slow motion

As you turn my way and say

Take my breath away

'Take My Breath Away' Berlin, also by Jessica Simpson

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione sighed at the feeling of his warm lips over hers. He was gentle this time, almost pleading her with his lips not to pull away.

Warning alarms went off in her head. Why did she nod? Did she not know what was going to happen? She shook her head and pushed on his chest, immediately missing his lips.

"'Mione?" he whispered, his hand wrapped up in her hair.

"I don't know what I am doing. I want this, but.." she started. Sirius cut her off by placing his finger on her lips.

"But, you don't want to hurt Remus, right?" he asked, jealousy creeping up his spine.

She nodded, biting her lip. She studied is eyes, his lips, his face. God she wanted him so bad. She needed him.

Sirius stepped away from her, letting her hair fall from his fingers. "Go…just go. I'm not going to beg you to stay." He walked to the door and opened it, stepping away.

She looked at him, and then looked to the door. She needed to leave, it was the right thing to do.

She started for the door, and looked back at him. He was running his hands through his hair, a look of hurt and anger on his face.

She turned back to the door, her hand on the doorknob. What was she really feeling? She couldn't get her thoughts straight. She turned back to him once more. "Sirius?" she whispered.

He looked up at her. "Yes 'Mione?" he asked, his voice weary.

"I don't want to leave." she said, shutting his door and turning the lock.

She quickly crossed the distance between them and grabbed his face with her hands. She stood on tiptoe and kissed him.

He pulled back slightly. "Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yes." she simply said, pulling him back to her once more.

Sirius couldn't believe this. She had stayed. She was kissing him now. She tasted incredible, like something he had never tasted before. Like ambrosia.

He gently picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, laying her down on the bed. He continued to kiss her lips, before letting his kisses drop to her neck. She moaned and wrapped her hands around his head, enjoying the new sensations.

Hermione felt her body stiffen as he gently undid the back of her dress, slipping it off of her. She raised up so he could pull it completely free and fling it to the floor. She quickly covered herself up with her hands, feeling embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, you are incredible." Sirius whispered in her ear, before pulling back from her to undo and remove his jacket and shirt.

Hermione reached up and touched his smooth chest. It was tan and broad, and she found herself completely amazed by the muscles.

Sirius groaned as she gently stroked him. He lowered himself back to her and dropped kisses on her shoulders and neck, before moving his lips lower, taking in her peaks, tasting her.

Hermione moaned as Sirius began to kiss her in places she hadn't been kissed before. She wondered how his mouth could create such sensations, and she longed for more.

Hermione didn't notice Sirius remove his pants, until she felt his hard length against her thigh.

She gasped at the feeling and Sirius raised his head to look in her eyes. "Are you sure 'Mione?" he asked once again.

Sirius held his breath, he wanted her so bad, he needed her. It would kill him if she said she didn't want to go through with it, but he would somehow stop for her.

She nodded. She was terrified, having never done this before, but the need to feel him was greater then her fear.

Sirius leaned up and kissed her, as he hands gently spread her legs apart. He licked and nibbled on her lips. "'Mione." he whispered against her skin, and then he plunged himself into her.

Hermione cried out as the pain ripped through her. Siruis looked up in shock. He had felt it, he had taken her innocence. But what of Remus?

He looked down into her eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked gently.

Instead of answering, Hermione began to move against him, anxious to feel something. Sirius groaned as he began to move with her. It was a glorious feeling, becoming one with her. She was incredible. He felt her begin to tremble, until she felt her release, biting his shoulder as she tried not to cry out.

Sirius felt his own release, and he gently whispered her name as he withdrew from her, gathering her to his body.

He felt guilty. He didn't think he was going to be the first. He was sure she had led Remus into the bedroom that night.

She wasn't saying a word. She lay there against him, and he could feel her hot tears on his skin.

Hermione tried not to cry. She didn't even know why she was. It felt wonderful, after that first bit of pain. She had never felt anything so exhilarating. So why was she crying? She felt Sirius kiss her forehead.

She could tell he was beginning to dose off, his breathing getting heavier. Hermione closed her eyes, exhaustion taking over. Just before she fell asleep, she heard Sirius whisper "I'm sorry." in her ear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione woke up some time later. She rubbed her eyes and checked the clock, it was three in the morning. She quickly slipped out of Sirius' arms, and she padded across his room, she couldn't get her dress back on, so she grabbed his shirt and coat, wrapping them around herself and looking back at the bed.

She smiled to herself, before exiting his room as silent as she could be, keeping her head down she made her way back to her own room.

Sirius looked up as the door shut. He knew she would sneak out, but he had prayed that she wouldn't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**__**

Thank You:

Rane2920072: Thank you the review. Here's your update. I try to update every Tuesday/Thursday and Saturday, because those are my 'computer' nights.

** **

Mysticalfairy-05: Okay, here is your update, so you don't have to squirm anymore, although it feels good to know that my story has that effect! Thanks so much for the review!

****

Padfootsluvr: I am working on Harry's reaction, I want to make sure it comes out good. And keep reading to see what happens with Remus/Sirius/Hermione! I promise to make it worth your time! Thanks for the review!

****

Raven176: I imagine Sirius has being really hot. I think Gary Oldman did a great job playing him in the movie, but I always pictures Sirius as tall, dark, handsome, muscular. Thanks for the compliments!

****

Broken Wings: Thank you for the nice review. I am going to work on it more tonight, maybe have another update on Saturday night.

****

EsScaper: You know, sex in the hallway would have been good, and fun to write lol. Hermione was sending out mixed signals, because she didn't know what she wanted. She was confused. I bet your right, Sirius never had to beg before, but I think it will do him some good! Don't worry about wondering if they had a wonderful time, you can read it for yourself in this chapter.

****

Stacey: Thank you for another wonderful review!

****

Crashphuk: Thank your for reviewing!

****

Cookiedoughicecream: You know, I don't know why, but anytime I read a story where the man pushes the girl up against the wall, I just think 'sexy', so I had to put it in mine somewhere! Now, if only Sirius was pushing me against the wall.

****

BrennaM: I think there will be a line of people who want to comfort Remus if and when the time comes, so you might have to fight them off! LoL. Thanks for the review!

****

Nienna Celebrindal: Sirius is sweet, isn't he? How wonderful can he get? Sweet, sexy, funny…wow… And thank you so much for the review, I don't see myself as a great writer, but I guess that's just because it's me, you know? Thanks again!


	13. Written In The Stars

****

Enchanted Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, although I can think of a few I would love to own! This is for entertainment purposes only.

Story: It's Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts, and now that Lord Voldemort has been defeated, she has time to think about her life. She begins a forbidden relationship with Remus Lupin, but soon finds another man enchants her thoughts. Sirius Black never died, and is now a free man.

Chapter 13 - Written In The Stars

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Is it written in the stars?

Are we paying or some crime?

Is that all that we are good for,

Just a stretch in mortal time?

Is this God's experiment?

In which we have no say,

In which we're given paradise

But only for a day.

'Written In The Stars' Elton John Leanne Rimes

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius sighed as he stepped out of the shower. After Hermione had left last night, he had tried to go back to sleep, but found that he couldn't. He had buried his head in the pillow she had been using, smelling the soft rose scent of her shampoo, and thought of those few moments he had with her.

After dressing, Sirius picked up her discarded princess dress and folded it, setting it in his closet. If she wanted it back, she was going to have to come and get it from him.

Why did she have to leave? Sirius knew she regretted what happened, but why couldn't she be more adult about it and talk it out? This was a new experience for him, he was always the one to creep out of the bed before dawn, but nobody had ever done it to him before.

He should have sent her away last night, he should have never begged her to stay. He couldn't help it. She was drugging his senses. He had fallen in love with her, and last night wasn't going to be enough.

He had been her first. That wasn't what Sirius was expecting, and had he known, he would have been more gentle. He felt awful, it must have hurt her. Hefelt anger at himself at that thought.

Sirius ran a brush though his hair quickly, and left his room. He was going to talk to her, before she had a chance to hate herself. He would apologize and take full responsibility for what happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione bundled up the Phantom of the Opera costume jacket and shirt that she had worn out of Sirius' room last night. She hid it under her bed, figuring she would return it later, when she could sneak it in his room while he was out. She didn't want Ginny to find it first.

Hermione glanced at her friend's empty bed. It seems Ginny must have spent the night out as well.

As she walked by the mirror, Hermione checked her reflection. Her hair was wet from the shower still, and hung down in loose curls. Her eyes were surrounded by dark circles. She studied every detail in her face, nothing was there that showed what had happened.

'What did you expect girl?' she asked her reflection. "'I'm not a virgin' tattooed on your forehead?' she giggled at that, and threw herself on the bed.

What had she done? She should never have stayed with him last night. Call it one crazy moment, call it what you like, she shouldn't have done it. What was going to happen with Remus? And Harry? Most of all, what was going to happen with Sirius? What was he going to expect?

She had left in the middle of the night, because she didn't know what to say to him. She didn't know what happens next.

She did know one thing, last night had been an amazing experience, one she would never forget. Sirius was incredible.

"But do you love him?" she asked herself. Last night she had thought she did, but was she just intoxicated by lust? By moonlight? By the handsome man, and his smooth lips?

This was all so confusing. Hermione threw her hairbrush across the room, flinching when it hit the wall. How could she have gotten in this mess?

She stood to retrieve her hairbrush, but jumped when there was a knock at her door. She padded over and unlocked it. "Ginny?" she said as she opened the door.

"Hermione, don't shut the door on me, can we talk?" Sirius asked, throwing his hand up to stop the door she was trying to slam in hisface.

Hermione sighed as she opened the door for him, he wasn't going to go away, so she might as well deal with it now. "Come in, but you can't stay long, Ginny will be back soon."

Sirius sat down at the edge of Ginny's bed and held his hand out to Hermione. "Please, sit down with me 'Mione." he said gently.

She took his hand and sat at the edge of the bed, with as much space between herself and Sirius as she could get.

He smiled at her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded and bit her lip, a gesture Sirius realized she did whenever she was nervous. He found it incredibly cute.

"Look, I want to apologize Hermione. What happened wasn't your fault, it was mine. You are young and trusting and innocent, and I took advantage of that. I shouldn't have begged you to stay, and I am sorry." he said.

"It's not all your fault. You told me I could leave, I did decide to stay on my own." Hermione mumbled.

"I didn't know you were…" Sirius trailed off.

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "A virgin?" she finished for him.

Sirius nodded, his own cheeks flushing red.

"Why did you think I wasn't ?" Hermione asked, jumping up. "Do I walk around here acting like I pass it out to every guy I meet? Do you think just because I let you sweet talk me into your bed, I let everyone?" she yelled.

Sirius flinched at her words. He hadn't meant it that way at all. "Hermione, calm down, that's not what…"

"Never mind." she interrupted him. "I don't care what you meant by that. I was a virgin and now I'm not, okay? It's over, it's done. I don't want to talk about it anymore Sirius. Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone what happened, and I don't blame you. Just forget it now."

"I can't forget it now." he said, looking her in the eyes.

"Well, you are going to have to, because I already have." she said coldly. Hermione felt her heart break at her own cruel words, but she couldn't deal with all of this anymore, it was to much for her.

Sirius looked her in the eyes, his heart breaking. Anger began to well up inside him. He had fallen for this girl, and she treated him with such malice. "Fine." he said through clinched teeth. He stood up and started for her door. He turned back to her, "I guess I owe you a thanks." he said.

She looked up at him. "For what?" she whispered.

"Of all the women I've taken to my bed, it's been awhile since one has been a virgin. I forgot how much fun it could be." he said, slamming the door closed before he could see the tears begin to stream down her innocent face.

Sirius leaned up against the closed door. How could he have said that to her? The anger in him had welled up, and he had been determined to hurt her, and judging by the flash in her eyes, he had. He felt the urge to hit himself for what he had just said.

Why was it like this with her? Why did she get under his skin like no one else ever had? What was it about her that caused him to react like this. Did she really mean she had forgotten about last night already? How could she?

He stalked down the hallway, trying not to throw himself out a window. He had just said the cruelest things to the woman he had come to love, and she would never forgive him for it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione stared at the door long after Sirius left, tears streaming. Why did she have to hurt him like that? Why couldn't she admit that she would never forget last night, and that she doubted anyone else would ever live up to the experience.

How could he have said such cruel things to her? Did he mean them? Or was he simply trying to hurt her back. She picked up her hairbrush again, ripping through her curls roughly. Was anything ever going to make sense again?

"AAAHHH" she screamed, throwing the brush at the door. The door opened just as the brush flew, hitting Ginny in the forehead.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny screamed, rubbing her forehead. "What was that about?" she cried out.

"Oh Ginny, I'm sorry." Hermione sobbed, fresh tears rolling. "It's all so awful. I don't know what to do anymore."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Thank You:

Angel13: Thank you for the review!

BrennaM: Have you got your weapon? Thanks for the review!

IvoriTickler: Thank you for saying I stick to the characters, I am always worried about falling out of character and making a mess. Hermione and Sirius in bed used to be odd to me as well, until I started reading Fan Fiction and became a big fan of the 'ship.

Nienna Celebrindal: Aw, thanks. I love writing this story…

Vanessa: Thank you so much! I am glad this is one of your favs! Keep checking back. I try to update a couple times a week. Sirius is sooo sexy, isn't he? LoL

Cookiedoughicecream: Complication is wonderful, but sometimes it is hard to write! I figure there will be plenty of struggle with the aftermath of what they have done, but that is what makes the story fun!

Stacey: As always, you are a faithful and wonderful reviewer. Thank you!

Amoura Avalon: Thank you so much. Your review brought a big smile to my face. I am glad that you can feel the emotion of this story, I am trying to write it so people can.

PadfootsLuvr: I hope you liked the chapter!

EsScaper: Thanks so much! I didn't want to do a 'next morning' chapter, because I always hated those, but I had to be careful with their night together, because Fanfiction pulls anything to 'racy'. I tried to do it justice, but in my head it was a bit steamier!

Mystyicalfairy-05: I know, that was the only thing I hated about writing that chapter, I kept going "poor Remus" in the back of my head.

Rane2920072: Thanks so much!

Raven176: Your little brother just doesn't get the Hermione/Sirius magic. Let's face it, any story with Sirius is worth reading, but I love the ones with Hermione best. I always liked Ginny/Harry though, so I have never really read to many Ginny/Anyone else stories. I use to only like Hermione/Lucius stories, then I went to Hermione/Remus, now I love Hermione/Sirius. I read them all!


	14. If You Only Knew

**__**

Enchanted Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, although I can think of a few I would love to own! This is for entertainment purposes only.

****

Story: It's Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts, and now that Lord Voldemort has been defeated, she has time to think about her life. She begins a forbidden relationship with Remus Lupin, but soon finds another man enchants her thoughts. Sirius Black never died, and is now a free man.

****

Chapter 14 - If You Only Knew

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

If all my days go wrong  
I'll think about last night  
It went right  
If you only knew  
What I went through just to get to you  
I'm hanging from you  
And I'll hold on if you want me to

'If You Only Knew' Maroon 5

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius knew he had to get the conversation with Harry over with. No matter what happens next with Hermione, he had to make sure Harry was okay. "This day is going to be awful." Sirius told himself, as he made his way to Harry's room.

"Did you leave something." Harry said as he opened the door. "Oh, Sirius. I thought you were someone else." he said, his face pink.

"Ginny?" Sirius said, a small smile on his face.

"It's none of your business." Harry replied, his face turning to stone. He blocked the doorway, his hands on his hips.

"Can I come in?" Sirius asked him.

Harry stared at him for a minute, before moving out of the way. Sirius entered the room. Harry and Hermione were head boy and head girl, and each had their private room. Each had decided they didn't like being alone though, and Harry had asked Ron to share his room, while Hermione had Ginny staying with her.

"Is Ron here?" Sirius asked, looking around. He didn't miss the white bra laying across the couch, but decided now was not the time to mention it.

"No." Harry said, still standing by the door.

Sirius sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Look, Harry, I wanted to talk to you about last night. This isn't easy, so don't make it any worse on me."

"It looked really easy last night." Harry snapped.

"I'm sorry you walked up when you did, and I'm sorry you don't like what you saw, but I can't go back and change it now." Sirius said, sitting down on the chair and holding his head with both hands. "I would if I could, but I can't." he said, his voice weak.

Harry softened up for a moment, his godfather looked awful. "Do you love her?" he said softly.

Sirius looked up at Harry. "Do I what?" he asked.

"Do you love her?" Harry said through clinched teeth.

Sirius looked his godson in his eyes. "Yes." he replied. "I do love her."

"Does she love you?" Harry said, feeling so many emotions at once. He felt sickened at the thought of Hermione and Sirius, and angry that they were doing this without thinking of anyone else. He also felt strangely happy. It was the first time he had thought about his godfather really being happy.

Sirius sighed once more. "No, she doesn't love me." he said simply.

Harry didn't know what to say to that. He had seen Hermione's face after their kiss, she looked in love to him. A horrible thought hit him, what if Sirius had taken advantage of her?

"Sirius?" he asked.

Sirius looked up. "Yes Harry?"

"Did you sleep with her?" Harry demanded.

Sirius jumped up. "That is none of your business Harry!" he yelled, feeling the pain of admitting she didn't love him, along with the anger at Harry's question.

"It is my business! She is my best friend, and I care about her. I won't have you playing games with her. I won't have you hurting her and dragging her around!" Harry yelled back. "I know how men like you treat women. It's bed them one day, dump them the next. I won't have you doing that to her. She's too young, and too good for you." Harry stated.

Sirius walked to the door. "Your right about one thing Harry." he said, opening the door. "She is too good for me." he slammed the door shut as he left.

"Well, that didn't go so well." he said, shaking his head. He felt the sadness of the last two hours run through him again. Last night had been an incredible dream, and now it was over.

Harry was right, Sirius use to be one of 'those men'. He had hurt more than one girl in his past, and he had always figured he would never fall in love.

But he had. He had fallen in love, and he had fallen hard. And with who? His best friend's girlfriend. And how does he react? He plays on the poor girls emotions to get her in bed, and then says awful and evil things to her the next day.

Sirius shook his head. How was he ever going to fix this? If she only knew how much he loved her, and how much this all hurt him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione sniffled as Ginny wiped her nose. "Thank you." she whispered.

Ginny smiled at her friend, tossing the tissue in the trash can. "Tell me what happened." Ginny said gently, taking Hermione's hand.

"I can't. You'll hate me." Hermione said, her voice broken.

"Hermione, nothing you can tell me is going to make me hate you." Ginny said, smiling.

"This will. I'm awful." Hermione replied.

Ginny shifted so she could wrap her arms around Hermione. "I think I already know. I came back here last night before I went to Harry's room, and you weren't here." Ginny said.

Hermione looked up at her friend. "I knew that's where you spent the night." she stated.

Ginny blushed. "We aren't talking about my night, we are talking about yours. Now, tell me, was he good in bed?" Ginny asked.

"Incredible." Hermione replied, before gasping and covering her mouth. She hadn't meant to tell Ginny.

"I knew it!" Ginny exclaimed. "Don't cry Hermione. It's okay that you slept with him. Your old enough to know what you want, and so is he. If it's about Remus, you just need to understand that you can't make your heart love someone if it won't. Remus will understand if he truly cares about you and Sirius, and I know he does."

"It's all of those things, and more Ginny. I am ashamed that I slept with him. He doesn't love me, and I let myself be tricked. He said such awful things this morning. It hurt so much." Hermione said. "I thought that I might be falling in love with him, but now I know I'm not, and I don't want to hurt Remus. It will break his heart if he found out I betrayed him like that. I don't know what to do!" Hermione began to cry once more.

"Well, first, you will take a shower. Then, you will get some sleep. After that, we will talk some more. Hermione, you can't change how you feel. I don't know what Sirius said to you, but I'm sure that you said something awful to him as well, knowing how your temper is." Ginny said.

"He told me he couldn't forget what happened, and I told him I already had." Hermione admitted.

"Oh Hermione. That was awful!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Don't take his side! He told me that it was fun to bed a virgin, and thanked me for a good time." Hermione said.

"That was pretty mean. I'm sure he didn't really mean it though." Ginny soothed her. "He was angry. You know how he is, he always has had a short temper." Ginny said. "But, I know it still hurts. Let's get you cleaned up, we will worry about Sirius, Remus and Harry later." 

Ginny pulled her friend up and led her to the bathroom. This was going to be a long day, and it was going to take awhile for Sirius and Hermione to straighten this out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stomped down the hallway. How could Sirius use Hermione this way? This was an all time low. Hermione was probably hurting so bad. "Why did I leave her with him last night!" Harry asked himself.

His fists were clinched. How could the day go from incredible to awful? Waking up with Ginny this morning had been the best feeling in the world, one he wanted everyday for the rest of his life, and now Sirius had overshadowed that wonderful feeling.

Harry felt himself run into someone. "Sorry!" he mumbled.

"Hey Harry. How are you this morning?" Remus Lupin asked, smiling at his friend.

Harry looked up. "Sorry Professor. I didn't mean to run into you. I've got a lot on my mind." he apologized. The full moon had been last night, but Remus didn't look as beat up as usual.

"It's okay Harry. Is there anything you want to talk about?" Remus asked, steering Harry into a corner.

Harry wondered if he should tell Remus. He was Sirius' best friend, maybe he could stop his friend from destroying Hermione, since Harry couldn't. "Actually, yes. It's about Sirius."

"Sirius, is he okay?" Remus asked, concern flashing over his face.

"Yes, he's not hurt, if that is what you mean. At least not yet." Harry grumbled.

"Not yet?" Remus said raising an eyebrow. He hoped everything was okay. He didn't want to deal with anything awful right now. He had finally convinced Dumbledore this morning to allow him to go to muggle London to get supplies, and Dumbledore had suggested Remus take a student with him for help. Remus planed on asking Hermione, so they could have real time together, a real date. He didn't want to put a stop to those plans because someone was making an attempt on Sirius' life.

Harry watched the dreamy expression on Lupin's face. "Are you okay sir?" he asked.

Remus shook his head. "Sorry Harry. I'm fine. What is going on with Sirius, who is going to hurt him?"

"I am." Harry stated. Remus thought he was joking, until he saw the look of anger on the young mans face.

"What is going on?" Remus asked, his voice serious, he put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I found Sirius kissing Hermione last night, and when I confronted him this morning, he admitted to loving her, and pretty much admitted to sleeping with her last night. You know how he is, he was taking advantage of her, and she is young and innocent. I don't want him hurting her. You have to stop him." Harry declared. "Professor?"

Lupin's face had gone as white as a ghost. The hand he still had on Harry's shoulder was digging into his flesh. "Professor, are you okay?" Harry stuttered.

"Did you say Sirius slept with Hermione?" Remus managed to ask, anger and disbelief running through him.

"I think so. He wouldn't tell me the truth, but the way he reacted was clear. I shouldn't have left her with him after I saw them kissing." Harry said. Why was Remus reacting this way?

Remus let go of Harry. "I have to go." he said, before spinning on his heels and leaving a very confused Harry behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**__**

Thank You:

Rane2920072: I told 'Mione and Sirius that they shouldn't fight anymore, but I don't think this is the end of the arguing…

** __**

Mysticalfairy-05: Technically, Sirius could be wearing a clown costume, picking his nose, and singing 'Do you really want to hurt me' and he would still be sexy! LoL. Thanks for the review!

**__**

Padfootsluvr: Thank you!

**__**

Raven176: I hope you do try Harry/Ginny stories, I think they are such a cute couple. Its all innocent and sweet, you know how young love is! I wonder, do you ever read Hermione/Snape? I don't really like that 'ship as well as others. There have been a few that are good, but not many.

**__**

EsScaper: Thank you so much! Your reviews are always so sweet. I am hoping to create quite a few more bangs in this story! Thanks for saying I am keeping them in character, I'm always afraid of falling out of character!

**__**

Stacey: Girl, I am glad that you keep reviewing! Thanks so much! Here's another chapter, I know it took me a couple days longer than I thought, but I hope it was worth the wait!

**__**

Cookiedoughicecream: Although I didn't mean for chapter 13 to be funny, once I read your review, I went back and read the chapter again, and I could find some humor! They are both acting like big babies! Thanks for the review!

**__**

BrennaM: They were being really nasty to each other, weren't they? Oh well, that's what happens when you throw two people with large tempers together! Instant chemistry! Thanks for the review!

**__**

Veelagurl: Thank you! I love knowing how everyone feels about my story. I'm so happy, 89 reviews, and not one flame! I must be doing something right..

**__**

Vanessa: Stick with my story, and you might get your wish! Thanks for the review!

**__**

Sarahbella: I love hearing from other Sirius/Hermione 'shippers! Thanks so much for the review, and I hope you continue to love this story!

**__**

Sirione: Wow, that's the first time I've been called a goddess in a review. That went right to my head, I had to prance around for awhile showing your review to anyone who would look at it LoL! Thank you so much for the wonderful review. I don't have much Ginny/Harry in here, just enough to 'float' the story.


	15. Eyes Without A Face

**__**

Enchanted Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, although I can think of a few I would love to own! This is for entertainment purposes only.

****

Story: It's Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts, and now that Lord Voldemort has been defeated, she has time to think about her life. She begins a forbidden relationship with Remus Lupin, but soon finds another man enchants her thoughts. Sirius Black never died, and is now a free man.

****

Chapter 15 - Eyes Without A Face

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

Now I close my eyes.

And I wonder why

I don't despise

Now all I can do,

Is love what was once

So alive and new.

But it's gone now from your eyes,

I'd better realize.

'Eyes With A Face' Billy Idol

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione woke up and rubbed her eyes. They were gritty from crying herself to sleep. She sighed and rolled over, checking the clock. It was almost time for dinner in the great hall. She really didn't want to go and see Remus, Sirius or Harry. Today was Sunday, she would have to go to class with them all tomorrow. "I might as well get it over with." she muttered.

"Yes, you might as well!" Ginny exclaimed from the chair she was sitting in beside Hermione's bed.

Hermione groaned and sat up. "Don't you have a life?" she muttered, teasing her friend. She was glad Ginny had stayed with her, she didn't know what she would do without her friend.

"Go get cleaned up, you stink." Ginny said, waving her hand in front of her nose, trying not to giggle.

Hermione leaned over her friend and hugged her. "Thank you Gin. I'll be out shortly." she said, turning to the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius rubbed his forehead. After the fight with Harry, he had gone for a walk around the school grounds, and then come back to his room. Sirius had decided to take a nap, but when he laid down he smelled _her _on his sheets and pillow. Her rose scent lingered on the pillow, the smell of her sweat and the smell of sex lingered on the sheets, tickling his nose.

Instead of napping, Sirius had spent two hours washing his sheets and pillows. Now he sat at his desk, trying to grade papers before class tomorrow. He was staring at Hermione's paper now, wondering how he was ever going to make things right with her. Why did he always say things to hurt her? Why was he constantly acting like a two year old?

Sirius realized how much he wanted to talk to Remus about this. His friend had always been there to help him through all of his life's problems. This was the one problem Remus couldn't help him with though.

Sirius felt a pain through his heart as he realized what he had done to Remus. All along, Sirius had been so caught up in wanting Hermione, and the anger between them after what happened last night, that he had forgotten the betrayal against his best friend. What had he done? His feelings have destroyed his relationships with Harry, with Remus, and most of all, his relationship with Hermione, the one person he has wanted more than any other before.

His hands started to shake as Sirius began to do something he despised, he began to cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus ran his hands through his hair for the hundredth time in the last hour. Sirius and Hermione? He still couldn't believe it. Part of him wanted to think Harry was lying, but in his heart, Remus knew the boy had told him the truth.

It would explain so much. Her lack of interest in being with him the last week or so. Her decision not to sleep with him last Friday. Her anger at him for using Sirius' nickname for her.

What was all that stuff she had said about really liking him? About how she had liked him for so long? And the whole time she was panting after Sirius, just like every other girl Remus had ever really liked.

After leaving Harry in the hallway, it had taken every ounce of restraint in Remus not to track Sirius down and destroy their farce of a friendship with one swing of his fist.

Instead, he had retreated to his room, where he now was curled up with his fourth bottle of fire whiskey.

Hermione and Sirius. Remus was sure by Hermione's reaction last week that she had been a virgin. She had been so afraid of taking it to another level with him. So Sirius was her first.

He closed his eyes as he thought about it, wishing desperately that he wouldn't. Did Sirius make her scream? Did they do it more than once? Had she gone to the dance with Sirius, expecting to shag him later? Had they gone to the dance together? Laughing about how poor Moony couldn't be there?

"Oh God.." he moaned, covering his eyes. Why Hermione? Sirius could always have any girl he wanted, so why Hermione? Why the one bit of love Remus had began to feel?

The clock flashed 6:30, it was time for dinner. Remus knew there was no way he could face Sirius or Hermione tonight, he wouldn't be responsible for how Moony would react. No, tonight it was best if he stayed in his chambers. Dumbledore wouldn't question his absence, since last night was the full moon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione sat between Ginny and Lavender at dinner. Harry kept sending her confused looks, and Hermione wondered if Sirius had spoken with Harry. She glanced up at the staff table.

Lupin's chair was empty. Hermione wondered if he had a rough transformation the night before. Part of her wanted to check on him after dinner, and part of her didn't want to be near him, because she was sure he would look at her and know what happened. Her face flushed at the thought, and panic set in. What if everyone knew?

She tightened her grip on her fork and shot Ginny a panicked look. Ginny smiled and leaned over. "I slept with Sirius Black is not tattooed on your forehead." Ginny whispered in her ear.

Hermione shot her a smile. How did Ginny know what was in her head, when sometimes Hermione didn't even know?

She glanced once more at the staff table, and noticed Sirius walking in and sitting down. He looked tired, his face was pale, and his eyes seemed red. Hermione looked away quickly when she felt his eyes resting on her.

She was still so hurt by the things he had said, she didn't want to see him or talk to him. She turned to Ginny. "Gin, I'm going to the library. I don't have much of an appetite tonight."

Ginny looked at her friends plate. "Okay, you ate all your peas. I'll let you go." Ginny said, using her best 'mom' voice. "Do you want me to go with you?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I need to be alone for awhile." she replied.

Ginny nodded. "Okay. I'll be back in the room in a little bit if you want to talk." Ginny said, watching her friend leave. Ginny glanced up at the staff table, and watched Sirius staring at Hermione as she left the room. He stood up as if to follow her, and his eyes went back to the Gryffendor table. Ginny gently shook her head when Sirius looked at her. He frowned, but sat back down.

Ginny knew Hermione needed some time alone, she was going to have to figure this out, and having Sirius around throwing mean words back and forth wasn't going to help.

Harry noticed Ginny and Hermione whispering, and he noticed Ginny warning Sirius not to follow Hermione. Was his girlfriend okay with their relationship? Harry should have felt anger, but he didn't. Sirius looked awful. He seemed so lost and sad sitting up there, and even Harry couldn't deny the fact that Sirius seemed to really like Hermione. Could he really love her like he said?

Harry looked at the table once more. Sirius was pushing his food around on his plate. A sinking feeling settled in Harry's stomach. His godfather did love Hermione. Sirius had led a lonely, miserable life for so long, if she made him happy, what right did Harry have to stop them or hate them?

Hermione had looked in love when Harry had caught them kissing. Harry didn't know what happened between them, but Sirius told Harry that she didn't love him.

His stomach sunk even lower when Harry realized he had told Remus Lupin, who wouldn't report his best friend to Dumbledore, but might give Sirius a hard time for everything. If Sirius thought Remus didn't approve, he wouldn't try to fix things with Hermione.

Although that was what Harry wanted earlier when he told Remus, he realized now he didn't. He wanted his best friend and his godfather to be happy, and if that meant with each other, then fine.

"Ginny.." Harry muttered. "Can we talk for a moment outside?"

Ginny took his hand and they made their way outside. "What's up?" she asked.

"I did something really bad." he said.

"What?" Ginny asked, looking worried.

"I talked to Sirius this morning, and he basically confessed he had slept with Hermione. I was angry and mad. He said he loved her, but she didn't love him."

Ginny glared. How could Sirius think she didn't love him? Of course Hermione loved him, she was just confused and caught between things.

"I told him she was too good for him, and Sirius left. I got mad and stalked off, well, I ran into Remus. I thought that if Remus knew, he would talk Sirius out of hurting Hermione anymore, so I told him. He seemed really mad. Ginny, why are you all white?" Harry asked.

Ginny felt the blood drain out of her body. Harry had told Remus? Oh god. Of course Harry didn't know about Hermione and Remus, he didn't know what he had done. "What did Remus do Harry?" she whispered.

"He stalked off looking really mad. I know he is disappointed in Sirius for this. But that's not the problem. The problem is, I realized that Sirius does love her, and I just want them to be happy. But now Remus will give Sirius a hard time, and so Sirius won't try with Hermione. What do I do?" Harry said.

"I have to go!" Ginny said, running off and leaving her boyfriend behind. She had to get to the library and tell Hermione Remus knew. This was becoming a huge mess.

Harry watched his girlfriend run off. What was with everyone today?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione knocked gently on his door. "Remus? Are you there?" she said softly. It was going to be difficult to face him, but her concern for his health overwhelmed her fear of everything.

Remus sighed. Why was she here? Why wasn't she with Sirius? Off shagging behind a tree or something?

He stalked to the door, his anger and hatred seeping out of every pore. "What?" he snarled, opening the door.

She stood there, looking tired, but with concern in her eyes. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you. I wanted to make sure you were okay." Hermione studied him as she spoke, he looked tired, his eyes were red, and the smell of alcohol on his breath was strong.

Remus looked into her brown eyes, and realized he couldn't hate her. He wanted to despise her so bad. He wanted to scream at her and tell her he knew. He wanted to ask her if she enjoyed breaking his heart and sleeping with Sirius, but he couldn't make his mouth form those words.

He wanted to hate her, but he couldn't. He realized something else in that moment. While her eyes were full of concern, they showed no sign of love anymore. She looked at him as a friend, someone she cared about, but not someone she loved.

"I'm fine. I am tired though. I will talk to you tomorrow after class or something." Remus muttered, "Please leave me alone tonight." he said, shutting the door in her face.

Hermione sighed and made her way to the common room. Why couldn't she love Remus, it would make things easy. He looked so beat up and tired after his transformation, she had wanted to comfort him, but had realized she didn't feel that extra 'thing' she was supposed to feel.

Hermione stopped in the great hall. The room was empty now, dinner was over. She let her eyes fall on the staff table, the chair where Sirius at every meal. She sighed. "Why did I have to fall in love with you?" she whispered.

Sirius sighed as he slipped back in the shadows. She had come in the room looking so lost and hurt. He had been ready to go to her, hold her, confess his love, and apologize for his cruel worlds. He was going to reassure her he would make everything okay.

Sirius was stopped when she looked up at Lupin's chair and whispered to herself. "Why did I have to tall in love with you?"

He had slunk back quickly. Not wanting her to see him now. Of course she loved Remus. Sirius turned and left the room, leaving her standing there lost in her own pain.

His pain was smothering him, and nothing was going to save him but her. "If only…" he whispered to himself. "If only…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n: Don't you want to knock their head's together?

**__**

Thank You:

Thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed my story because I have now had 100 reviews, and I have never had that many on any story I have written yet! 100 reviews and no flames. I never thought that would happen. You are all so wonderful!

Rane2920072: Don't worry about the swearing, most of the time it's part of my vocabulary. I hope Sirius and Hermione get over it and grow up also! Thanks for the review!

****

JHenn: Sorry about the delay updating, I didn't mean to keep everyone waiting this long. I hope you liked the update, and thank you for the review!

****

Lucidshard: Thank you for sticking with my story. Sometimes I'll re-read it, and I can see what you mean about how it starts off shaky. Thanks for giving it some time, and I hope you continue to love it!

****

Raven176: I know what you mean about the book marked stories. I have about 50, between Harry Potter, Charmed and Phantom of the Opera. I can't keep up with them, and half the time, I have to go back and re-read part of each one when it's updated because I can't remember which one is which LoL! I am glad to see another who doesn't like Snape/Hermione. Everyone always thinks I'm weird because I don't like them. I have only liked 3 stories about them, and they were just okay. Never tried a Draco/Hermione story, I might have to.

****

EsScaper: The bra on the couch was kinda cute. Poor Ginny's face would be so red if she knew Sirius saw it. I thought about it when Harry asked Sirius if 'Mione slept with him, because I thought the same thing you did, Harry would trust Hermione more than that, but, for the purpose of my story, I had him ask LoL! I wouldn't let anything happen to Sirius's pretty face, don't worry about that! Thanks for the wonderful reviews, I'm always excited about what you are going to say!

****

Stacey: Thank you for another wonderful review, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

****

Vanessa: Thank you so much. This was a plot bunny that kept running in my head, so I finally had to turn it loose and see what happens.

****

Cookiedoughicecream: Thanks for the review. I am still struggling with what I am going to do with the Sirius/Remus confrontation that will have to take place soon. I don't want to disappoint anyone, but I don't want to take either man out of character either. I am working on that part now!

****

BrennaM: Thanks for the review. I did feel bad for Remus, having to find out like that. And poor Harry doesn't even know he broke his friend's heart by delivering the news.

****

Surrounded by Idiots: Aw, don't worry about not review every chapter, I don't mind. I lose the internet all the time, my modem is very picky. Sirius is being really immature about things, and I think it's because he's never been in love before, and doesn't know how to handle it. Plus, he's use to girls throwing themselves at his feet, he's never had to chase one down before. I love super sweet old Sirius as well though, so I'm sure he'll make a come back soon!

****

Fanfickerfan: I love that song as well. I love anything by Maroon 5. I tried to use songs I love for each of these chapters. There are only two that I don't really like but they fit the chapter. Thanks for the review!

****

IvoriTickler: I can just see Remus screaming into a pillow, poor guy. I hate that I had to break his heart in this story, because he is one of my favorite characters, and I love Remus/Hermione stories. Thanks for the review!

****

SpiffySquirrel: LoL, I love your name. Thanks for the review. Sorry it took so long to get an update, I had a busy week and couldn't get one out as soon as I wanted to. Here you go though!

****

DarkRaven-04: Sorry about the delay updating, and sorry about leaving you on a cliff. I hope you forgive me (Author is making puppy dog face) Pretty please? LoL. Thanks for the review!

****

Amoura Avalon: Don't worry about the language, like I told Rane, it's part of my daily vocabulary! I'm glad to get a reaction like that out of anyone, so I grinned when I read your review. By the way, you are my hundredth reviewer! Thank you! (Author throws confetti) I've never had 100 reviews on any of my stories before!


	16. Lying From You

**__**

Enchanted Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, although I can think of a few I would love to own! This is for entertainment purposes only.

****

Story: It's Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts, and now that Lord Voldemort has been defeated, she has time to think about her life. She begins a forbidden relationship with Remus Lupin, but soon finds another man enchants her thoughts. Sirius Black never died, and is now a free man.

****

A/N: Sorry about the delay in updating. My muse ran away and I can't find her. I'm not sure about this chapter. It's just okay. I can promise you that it is only going to get better from here, a couple new twists and turns!

****

Chapter 16 - Lying From You

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

When I pretend everything is what I want I to be,

I look exactly like you always wanted to see.

When I pretend, I forget about the criminal I am.

Stealing second after second, just cause I know I can

But I can't pretend this is the way I'll stay.

I'm just lying to bend the truth

I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be

So I'm lying my way from you.

'Lying From You' Linkin Park

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione, are you awake?" Ginny asked, creeping into their bedroom at two in the morning. She had searched for her friend for over an hour, before Harry had caught up with her. Ginny had just sent Hedwig out with a message. It was time to get some help in here. It was time to fix this mess.

Harry had convinced her to come back to his room, and she had lost track of time as she enjoyed the love of her life.

By the time she had left Harry's room, it was after 1:30. Ginny sighed when she thought of her time with Harry, it was the most amazing feeling. Who would have thought love could feel this good?

She looked down at her sleeping friend. She felt so bad for Hermione. She should be feeling these feelings with Sirius, and instead she was trying to get herself out of a tangled mess.

Ginny listened to Hermione's gentle breathing. It was the first time in days her friend seemed relaxed, and Ginny didn't want to wake her up.

"I'll tell her Remus knows in the morning." Ginny whispered. "She needs this break."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione woke up early. She had classes with Remus today, and her stomach flipped in knots at the thought. She had realized last night just how much she did love Sirius, and sooner or later, she was going to have to tell Remus the truth.

Ginny was still snoring in her bed, and Hermione decided to let her sleep, leaving for the great hall alone.

Harry and Ron were already at the table, and Hermione sat down next to Ron. "Morning guys." she said.

Ron smiled, but didn't say anything. His mouth was full of bacon. Harry smiled weakly at her. "Hey Hermione, morning." he said.

She smiled back at Harry. He must have talked to Sirius after all, because he was talking to her again.

She risked a glance up at the staff table, but the two chairs on the right side of Dumbledore were still empty. Nether Remus nor Sirius was there yet.

She turned her attention back to her toast, wondering how she was going to fix this mess.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus stepped out of his shower, drying off. He had debated all morning if he should go to breakfast. It would mean sitting by Sirius, and he didn't think he could do it.

His head ached from all the alcohol he had consumed last night, his heart ached from the betrayal by Hermione and Sirius, and his body still ached from the full moon.

It was bad enough he was going to have classes with Hermione today. He had sent her away in a drunken stupor last night, but he didn't know how he would react sober around her.

Remus had realized one thing last night. He wasn't as angry that Hermione had fallen for Sirius. What he was angry about was that she didn't just tell him the truth. Why did she have to sneak around and sleep with Sirius? If they had just been honest, things might have felt different.

A pop in his fireplace distracted Remus from his train wreck thoughts. He pulled his shirt over his head quickly and headed for his sitting room.

"Morning!" Tonks called out from his couch. Her hair was bright purple, and her eyes were the same shade.

"What are you doing here?" He scowled at her, running his hands through his hair.

"Nice to see you to Remus. You look like hell. What in the world were you doing last night?" she asked, jumping off the couch.

"Never mind." Tonks said, noticing the trash can full of empty bottles.

"Look, if your looking for you cousin, he isn't here. I don't know where he is. I'm not trying to be rude Tonks, but I have to get ready for class and I'm not really feeling good." Remus sighed.

"I'm not looking for my cousin. I came here looking for you." Tonks said.

"Why?" he asked.

"This." Tonks held up a piece of parchment. "Ginny owled me last night, she told me everything. Your miserable. Hermione's miserable. Sirius is miserable. She doesn't know what to do anymore. After hearing what happened, I thought you could use a friend."

Remus stared at her for a moment. "I didn't realize Ginny Weasley knew everything that was going on." Remus said, his voice cold.

"She cares about you all, and asked for my help. I can't help fix this Remus. It's up to you three to fix it. All I can do is be here for all of you, and my first concern is you."

Remus nodded. "Thanks. I have to go to class. Feel free to make yourself at home." he said, before leaving.

He shook his head. How did Ginny know about this? Was everyone aware of what a fool he was? His best friend and girlfriend fooling around right under his nose, and he's the only one who didn't know.

And why did Ginny have to tell Tonks? One more person to laugh about how stupid poor Remus was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius waiting until he saw Ron, Hermione and Harry leave the hall before he entered to eat his breakfast. He didn't really want to see her right now after she admitted again last night how much she loved Remus.

He chewed on his toast, not really tasting it. He was going to tell her the truth. He was going to tell her he loved her, that he would do anything in the world for her. It will be up to her from there, but this had to end. He missed his best friend, and he knew nothing would be the same between them, because at some point in time Remus would know what had happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Class with Remus went easy today. He ignored her for the majority of the class, only speaking to her when she knew an answer to the question he asked. She breathed a sigh of relief, glad it wasn't as awkward as she feared it would be. How were things going to be when she told him what had happened? She couldn't lie to him anymore.

Remus watched her as he tried to teach. His heart broke as he thought of everything he could have had with her. He wanted to know every inch of her body, the way her skin tasted, the places that tickled her. The things she wanted to talk about as they laid in the tangled sheets after making love.

His stomach turned as he wondered if Sirius already knew all of that. Remus felt the anger bubble up through him again. Why were they making such a fool out of him?

"Hermione?" he asked before the class left.

"Yes sir?" she said.

"I would like to speak to you for a moment after class." he replied. Remus tried to calm himself down as she made her way to his desk.  
"Remus?" she said gently. "Are you okay?"

"Just feeling the aftershocks of the full moon." Remus replied. 'Like you care' he added to himself.

"Hermione, Albus has asked me to go into muggle London tonight to get some special supplies. He is allowing me to bring a student. Would you care to join me?" he smiled at her. This was going to end tonight. They needed to get this out in the open, away from everyone else.

Hermione didn't want to go. The guilt was eating her up just being around him for these few moments. "Well, I have a lot of homework."

He grabbed her hand. "Please."

Hermione nodded. Maybe she would use this time to tell him the truth. Away from Hogwarts, away from Sirius and Harry and Ron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tell me again why you are taking her out tonight?" Tonks asked Remus as she followed him through the empty class room, her hair bright pink tonight.

"Tell me again why you are still following me around?" Remus snapped.

"Look, Remus, I am sorry if my being here is a problem, but I'm not going anywhere. I am going to be here until you all grow up." she snapped back.

"I am taking her out because I want to tell her I know, and I want to tell her how I feel about it. I think it would be better to do it away from here and from everybody here." Remus replied, his voice calmer.

"You mean away from Sirius." Tonks said.

"Yes. Okay!" he yelled, spinning around. "What do you want me to say? The girl I have fallen in love with slept with my best friend and is lying to me about it. I'm sorry if I don't want him around when I confront her about him."

"Don't yell. I understand." Tonks said. "Good luck. I'm going to go update Ginny." she left the room, not noticing the blonde haired student standing in the shadows of the hallway, an evil grin on his face.

"Hermione is dating Lupin. She slept with Sirius?" the man whispered. "What a perfect revenge."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I would love to hang out with you tonight Harry." Ginny told her boyfriend as they stood in the hall. "Hermione is accompanying Remus to London tonight to get some supplies, so I won't have her to help me study." Ginny bit her lip. She hadn't had a chance to tell Hermione that Remus knew, and now she had already left with him. She hoped things went okay. Tonks was supposed to be trying to defuse Lupin's anger.

"Why is Hermione going to London?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess Remus must have thought she would be a good choice." Ginny replied, forgetting Harry didn't know about Remus and Hermione.

"Well, come over at eight." Harry said.

"Okay!" Ginny replied, kissing his cheek. They both walked off in separate directions, and Sirius stepped out of the classroom he had been hiding in. Hermione was going out with Remus tonight?

Why had he even thought that she might love him back if she knew how he felt. Remus and her had so much in common, and she wouldn't throw that away from someone who had been so awful to her.

"Damn it!" Sirius yelled out, punching the wall as hard as he could. He watched the blood trickle off of his knuckles, but didn't make a move to fix it. The jealousy in him was stronger than the pain in his hand. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**__**

Thank You:

Rane2920072: I thought about not making it so hard for them, but then, where would the fun of the story be? Don't worry, someday thing will work out for them all! Thanks for the review!

****

Mysticalfairy-05: Thanks for the review! I hope you liked the new chapter.

****

Surrounded By Idiots: LoL. Thanks for the review. I hope everyone comes to their senses! I do feel bad for Remus, I'm going to have to work something out for him…

****

Raven176: Hermione/Snape is gross because Snape is gross. I never liked him. (Sorry Snape fans) I did read my first Draco/Hermione story this weekend, and it's not bad. I still like Hermione/Sirius better. I don't read slash stories at all, but I did read a Hermione/Sirius story once that had Harry/Draco in it, and it was almost enjoyable to read them as a ship. (ducks head) The slash I can't stand is Remus/Sirius. They have been friends for years, but lovers? NEVER!

****

EsScaper: I had to have Harry accept it, I didn't want to break up Harry and Hermione and Harry and Sirius. Those relationships are too important. Sirius.. Poor puppy..lol…I don't know why, but it's so cute calling Sirius a puppy. Maybe I'm just in a goofy mood, but I laughed so hard when I read that.

****

IvoriTickler: I feel bad for Remus to, and I'm the one whose writing his misery! He is a wonderful character, and I love reading stories about him.

****

Amoura Avalon: Everybody wants Remus! LoL, you are right, guys never do know what women are thinking. It's so annoying! Sirius does have his head up his ass, and I don't know if he can pull it out without help!

****

Cookiedoughicecream: It wouldn't be as fun if they weren't acting like whiney five year olds. But, I agree with you. Remus is getting the short end of the stick, and I feel so bad for him. Thanks for reviewing!

****

BrennaM: Everybody does have the wrong idea, and sometimes that gets complicated to write, but it makes the story fun! I couldn't have Harry hate Hermione. I thought about it, but I couldn't break them up, they are to close. Oh, and I read your Sirius/Hermione story and I loved it. I can't wait for more!

****

Nienna Celebrindal: Thank you so much. I want everyone to be happy to, but there's still some more angst to go before the 'happy fairy' will wave her magic wand! Thanks again for the review, it makes me feel really good!

****

DracosSlytherinPrnss: Yeah, another new reader! I love when someone new finds my story. Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you continue to love it!

****

M482: Thank you! I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story!

****

V: Thanks so much for reviewing!

****

Hyperiongirl: Thanks for the review! Another new reader, I love it! I have read stories where she does get it on with both, and they are just okay. I know how you feel though, I do feel sorry for Remus. I might write a Remus/Hermione story to make it up to him, but I don't know yet. LoL.

****

Lucidshard: I guess I could see Sirius doing this to Remus. I have always tried to ignore that Sirius used Remus to try and kill Snape, because I don't want to think of Sirius as being that mean, but then again, that is part of who he is, and he's still my favorite character.

****

Tanuki: Thanks for the review! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

****

DarkRaven-04: I thought about skipping Remus getting smashed, and have him go straight to Sirius, and the only reason I didn't is because I'm not ready to write that chapter yet. It's going to be so hard to do, that I keep putting it off. LoL. There, I admitted it!

****

Pippiebabe: Thanks for the review!


	17. If Your Gone

**__**

Enchanted Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, although I can think of a few I would love to own! This is for entertainment purposes only.

****

Story: It's Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts, and now that Lord Voldemort has been defeated, she has time to think about her life. She begins a forbidden relationship with Remus Lupin, but soon finds another man enchants her thoughts. Sirius Black never died, and is now a free man.

****

A/N: Excuses, excuses, sorry about the delay in updating again. There all no excuses accept I was suffering from writers block again. I have been coming up with some good one-shot story ideas, but I've been at a stand still with this one. I'm back on track though, and I think I know how I want to end it, so here you go, another chapter. Please review!

****

Chapter 17 - If Your Gone

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

I think I've already lost you

I think you're already gone.

I Think I've finally scared now.

You think I'm weak, but I think you're wrong.

I think you're already leaving,

Feels like your hand is on the door.

I thought this place was an empire.

But I'm relaxed, and I can't be sure.

'If Your Gone' Matchbox 20

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you get everything on the list?" Hermione asked as they slipped into their chairs at the table.

"Everything Albus had written down accept worms." Remus replied. "I don't know why he wanted worms anyways."

"What would you folks like?" the blonde waitress asked as she approached their table.

"Fire Whiskey please." Remus replied.

"Tea, no sugar." Hermione said. After the waitress walked away, the silence grew between them. To Hermione's relief, the night had passed quickly as they gathered the items on Albus' list, but when Remus suggested they stop at the Three Broomsticks, Hermione had felt the tension start to build. It was time she told him what was going on.

"Remus.." she started to say.

"Did you see all those books at that store we went to? And they sell shoes too!" Remus said at the same time.

Hermione smiled at him, forgetting for a moment that he wasn't a muggle, and was amazed by department stores. "They do have all kinds of things there, don't they?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus drank down his fourth glass of Fire Whiskey as he watched Hermione sip on the same cup of tea. After discussing the stores they had been in, and an American department store Hermione had heard of, the silence had fallen over them again.

Every time Remus opened his mouth to tell her what he knew, he would shut it again, not sure what to say. He was downing the alcohol too fast, but it was his only courage when it came to confronting her. He couldn't help but wonder what Tonks would think if she knew he was getting smashed just to do this.

Hermione bit her lip. The silence was becoming too much, and she could tell Remus was getting drunk. She had to do this now, before it was too late. "I need to tell you something." she said, her voice soft.

Remus looked at her over the rim of his glass. He finished the liquid in one gulp, slamming the cup down when he was done. "I know.." he said.

She raised her eyebrow. "You know?" she said.

"Yes." he replied, the pain creeping up his spine.

"I don't think we are talking about the same thing." she said, looking around the almost empty bar. "I just want you to know that I do care about you and I am…"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR SYMPATHY!" he screamed out at her, his face red and anger written on every feature.

Hermione sank back in her chair, surprised by the anger this man possessed, he had always been so calm and quiet and gentle.

"I'm sorry…" she trailed out, tears forming.

"Don't you start crying." he growled, setting back in his own chair.

"If everything okay here?" the waitress asked, walking back to their table.

"Yes, it's fine.." Hermione said, keeping her head down.

"More Fire Whiskey please." Remus said before the blonde walked away.

They sat in silence for a moment before Remus spoke up. "Why?" he asked.

She looked up at him, face wet. "I didn't mean for it to happen. I don't know why it did." she replied.

"Why didn't you try with me?" he asked. "Why didn't you give me a chance to make you happy? I would have given you everything you asked for."

"I am so sorry Remus. I wish I could go back and change everything. I would. I can't take it back though." she said. "I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to hurt anyone."

"How many times?" he said, the anger back in his voice.

"Times?" she said, confused.

"How many times did you sleep with my best friend? How many times did you two lie together laughing about what a fool I was? Do you often spend the night exploring each other?" he growled, the whiskey burning his blood. "How many times have you two had sex?"

Hermione felt her face burn with embarrassment by his direct words and questions. "Don't be like this, please." she whispered.

"Be like what? How should I be? You told me you wanted to date me. You asked me to wait until you were ready before we went to bed together, and then you started sleeping around with my best friend. Is he the only one? You seem to like seducing your teachers, are you sleeping with Snape as well?" he sneered.

She jumped up, tears falling freely. "This isn't you. Remus, no matter what is happening, you wouldn't say things like this to me. No matter how much I hurt you, you wouldn't talk like this. It's the damn Fire Whiskey you are drinking. We shouldn't have done this while you were drunk. I know you are just trying to hurt me, but you shouldn't be like this." she cried.

"Your right, I'm too drunk to do this right now, I'll just continue to say awful things to you, that will hurt me tomorrow." he stood up. "I'm leaving now." he threw some money down on the table, stumbling.

He started for the door , leaving Hermione standing by their table. He stopped and turned back to her. "Do you love him?" he asked gently.

She looked up at him, not sure what to say.

"Well? Do you love Sirius?" Remus asked again.

Tears glistened off of her face. "Yes…" she whispered.

Remus turned from her and staggered away, out the door. Hermione gasped back a sob, and sat back in her chair, holding her head gently. What now? What was she going to do? This hurt so much…

"Well, well, well." a voice sneered above her. "The teachers pet gets dumped huh?"

Hermione looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing before her, a ugly smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" she asked.

"Don't play stupid Granger. I know all about you and Sirius. I was surprised to find out about you and the werewolf though." he grinned. "Of course you do hang around Weasel, so you must like those animals."

"Shut up Draco." Hermione mumbled, not fighting back.

"What, no curses? No threats? No swinging fists? You disappoint me Granger." he stared down at her.

Hermione cringed. Remus was so drunk and angry, he hadn't thought about leaving Hermione there, he had just left. If she could get Malfoy to leave her alone, she would walk back up to Hogwarts.

"Go away, please…" she whispered, voice cracking. 'Please don't let me cry in front of Malfoy' she prayed.

Draco started down at the girl. What was wrong with her? She wasn't raising to his bait at all. He knew about her and Sirius and her and Remus. She should be fighting him, trying to keep his mouth shut, instead she looked like she was going to cry.

Draco sat down in the chair across from her. He thought about the way everyone had treated him since his father had been sent to Azkaban, they acted like he had the plague our something.

"Are you okay Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione looked up at the blonde wizard, sure that she had just died. Draco was nice? Draco used her first name?  
Draco smirked as he noticed all of the color drain from her face. "If you tell anyone about this, I'll turn you into a skunk." he threatened.

"I'm fine." she replied, not sure what else to say.

"Things always work out you know." Draco said. "I won't tell anyone what I know, if you do me a favor." he added, playing with the edge of her napkin.

"I should have known you would want something. What?" she sneered at him, feeling very tired.

"I want you to set me up with Luna." Draco stated.

Hermione would have spit out her tea if she hadn't just swallowed. "LUNA?" she cried out, forgetting her own mess for a moment.

"Yes, Luna. Do you have something to say about that?" he asked.

"No, nothing." she shook her head. This day couldn't get any weirder. "Luna. Fine, I'll talk to her." she said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, standing up as well.

"Back to Hogwarts, I'm tired, I need a shower, and I'm trying really hard not to start crying in front of you." she said, her face trembling with emotions.

"Come on, I'll walk you back." he said waving his arm towards the door. "But only because I'd hate to see you cry so hard you fall down and then get even more special attention from the whole school." he added.

"Gee, thanks." she said, following him out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius tipped back the bottle, draining the liquid. When he had returned to his room, the images of Hermione and Remus on their date had become to much and Sirius had picked up his last bottle of Fire Whiskey. The stuff wasn't doing it for him, so he dipped into his muggle alcohol supply, and was now on his third bottle of Vodka.

Being so drunk you could barely stand had it's advantages, he was no longer picturing Hermione kissing Remus.

"Damn fool…" he mumbled to himself. "Falling in love with a child, you should have known better…"

The banging on his door came though his drunken haze. "Who is it!" he called through the wood door, not having the energy to get up and open it.

"It's Remus!" he heard his friend say.

Sirius stood up and ran his hand through his hair, just the person he didn't want to see tonight. What did Remus want to do, brag about his date?

Sirius stumbled to the door and opened it. "Hi Remus, what do you…"

Before he could finish talking, Remus stepped in the room and swung his fist at Sirius, knocking him off of his feet and back against the wall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**__**

Thank You:

Cheez Wizz: Thank you for finding my story and reading it. Your reviews were very nice, and I hope you continue to like this story.

****

Zanai: I know what it's like when your favorite stories don't update for weeks. You want to hunt the writers down and make them update! I know what you mean with the "why do I feel this way" saturation in the first couple of chapters, and I actually think I still do that to much in the later chapters. I've been trying to cut it out some. Thanks for taking the time to read and review my story!

****

DracosSlytherinPrncss: Thanks for the review!

****

Surrounded By Idiots: Thanks for the review. I'm going to say 'no comment' on Remus hooking up with Tonks, if I told you that, the story wouldn't be as fun! LoL. You'll just have to stay tuned..

****

Rane2920072: Thanks, and I do promise everything will be okay in the end!

****

EsScaper: I was going to make Draco awful, and have him do something mean and evil to Hermione, but when I sat down to write it, I couldn't do it. Draco kept coming out nice to me. I don't know why, because usually I can make Draco evil and it's fun. So, I decided to stop fighting it, and I made Draco a nice guy. And don't worry, I don't normally write slash, so there's no Draco/Harry. Oh, thanks for reviewing my other new stories!

****

DarkRaven-04: Thanks for the review, I hope I didn't disappoint!

****

CookieDoughIceCream: I like Tonks, so I wanted to bring her into the story somewhere. Thanks for the review!

****

Nienna Celebrindal: Hopefully things will quit being so ironic and sad, and the happy fairy will show up! Thanks for the review!

****

Raven176: Do you really have to ask "How Dense can men be?" LoL. I am glad things are starting to come out and get cleared up because it's funnier writing love scenes then fights and depressing stuff. One of the few slash pairs I can read and almost like are Draco/ Snape. Which I don't know why, I guess it's just so funny I can read it…lol…

BrennaM: No problem on the compliment, your story is different and that's refreshing. There are lots of wonderful stories out there, but some of them have such similar plots that it's nice for something to different! Thanks for the review!

****

Raven-Osirius, MysticalFaery05, Angel13, Mai Gammit, Sirione: Thank you all for taking the time to read and review my story! Your kind words help me keep motivated to write more and more!


	18. Broken

**__**

Enchanted Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, although I can think of a few I would love to own! This is for entertainment purposes only.

****

Story: It's Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts, and now that Lord Voldemort has been defeated, she has time to think about her life. She begins a forbidden relationship with Remus Lupin, but soon finds another man enchants her thoughts. Sirius Black never died, and is now a free man.

****

A/N: Oh my gosh guys, I am soooo sorry for this. Excuses, excuses, excuses. I don't have a good one. I went on vacation, went to a NASCAR race, felt lazy, and ran out of inspiration for awhile, but I am back, and I am soooo sorry. Thanks for sticking it out! This chapter has minor bad language in it.

Btw, I promise I won't let the story go this long with an update again!

****

Chapter 18 - Broken

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

And you sold me up the river again

And you made me start it over again.

You moved me, ensued me, you fought me.

And you left me wondering what the hell

What is wrong with me?

Are you stronger,

For cutting me open?  
Are you stronger,

For leaving me broken?

'Broken' Amy Lee & Seether

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius shook his head, the pain in his jaw drilling through the drunken haze in his mind. "What was that for? " he asked, holding his face and standing up.

Remus started towards him. "Don't play stupid Sirius. You know exactly what that was for!" he screamed, his voice reflecting the anger inside. "You stole her from me. You could have any woman you wanted, you always could, but you stole her."

"Remus, we can talk…." Sirius began to say, but Remus swung again, connecting with the same spot as before. Sirius cried out as he fell back against the table.

"Why Sirius? Why her?" Remus continued to yell. "Why damn it? You were my friend. My best friend. How could you?"

"Remus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" Sirius tried again, staying on the floor this time, looking up at his friend, well maybe ex friend. His face stung like hell, and the alcohol was gone.

"No!" Remus interrupted him. "You did mean it, so don't try to say you didn't. You meant it when you kissed her, it wasn't an accident, you meant it when you slept with her. She didn't just fall naked in your bed damn it. So don't you claim you didn't mean it."

"I didn't mean to hurt you Remus, that's all I was going to say." Sirius got out.

"How could you have not meant to hurt me Sirius? My god, you're my best friend, you slept with my new girlfriend. Hell, she let you sleep with her, when she wouldn't let me. She's just as much to blame as you. She isn't as sweet as I thought. She told me she was a virgin, tell me Sirius, was she? Or was she an expert at performing?" Remus stated, his voice slightly calmer, but with an angry edge to it.

Sirius stood up quickly. "Don't you talk about her like that Remus. She didn't have anything to do with it. I wanted her and I took advantage of her when she was confused and hurting. Don't you blame her, and don't you talk about her like that."

"Defending her now? I guess she wasn't just a quick fuck for you, huh? Here you are playing her hero." Remus sneered.

Sirius shook his head slightly, this wasn't the Remus he knew. "Remus, just calm down. Your not acting like yourself."

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME ACT LIKE?" Remus screamed. "I was falling in love with her Sirius, she was everything I wanted, smart, pretty, and most of all, accepting of the fact that I wasn't like everyone else. She understood that. You, my best friend, stole her from me. She didn't even try. She never tried. She loves you damn it. You, not me, YOU!"

"She never loved me Remus, she cares about you…" Sirius began to say.

"STOP IT! Damn you Sirius Black, I never thought I could, but I hate Hermione, and I …" Remus began.

Sirius had enough. "Don't you say that about her…" he said, launching himself at Remus. He managed to connect with the side of Remus' face, sending the stinging pain through the werewolf.

Remus growled and swung back, both men fell to the floor, fists flying. Remus didn't notice the tears that began to burn his eyes as he swung at the man who use to be his best friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione sighed as she watched Draco walk away. Luna huh? That was something she would never have thought of. Draco and Luna. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment trying to picture them together, it was a very funny image, but Hermione didn't have it in her to laugh.

She told Remus the truth, in away it felt better to have it out in the open, but it still hurt to see the pain in his eyes, the anger and menace in his words. She did love Sirius, and she couldn't lie to Remus about it. Hermione just hoped this would all work out.

The first things she had to do is tell Sirius that Remus knew, and discuss how they would best handle this. Maybe they all could sit down and talk. The biggest thing she wanted to do was not tell Sirius how she felt yet, she didn't want him to know until things had calmed down with Remus.

She stepped down the hall, anxious to see him, anxious to get this all out in the open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You stole her…" Remus whispered again, his face bloody, bruises forming under his eyes already. He was pinning Sirius to the floor, his face also bruised and bloody. Remus raised his fist once again, determined to get all his anger out on Sirius.

"Remus, stop…" Sirius choked out, his breath heavy.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" they heard a voice yell from the doorway.

Remus looked over to see Tonks standing in the doorway, both hands on her hips. Her hair was bleached blonde and curly this time. "What are you two doing?" she asked.

"What the hell does it look like?" Sirius growled from under Remus. "I'm beating the shit out of him."

"Actually cousin, it looks like he's beating the shit out of you." Tonks said dryly. "Remus, get off of him."

Remus looked at her blankly, not sure what do say to her. His fist still mid-air.

"NOW!" she screamed, stomping her foot as she spoke.

Remus slowly let go of Sirius, standing up. He grabbed the table as he stood, feeling a brief dizzy spell.

Sirius continued to lay on the floor for a moment, before standing up himself, grabbing the couch for support.

Tonks tapped her foot. "Look at you two. Best friends, grown men, beating the crap out of each other like a bunch of teenagers." she started, her voice stern. "You two could have talked it out, yelled all you wanted, and dealt with this maturely. But no, you come up swinging fists like children. What does it get you?"

"He swung first.." Sirius whined.

"I don't care!" Tonks said. "I don't care who swung first. Do you think this is the way to deal with it? Throwing insults and fists?" she glared at them both. "Look at you two! Your both a mess now. How would Hermione feel about this?"

"Who cares what she thinks?" Remus growled lowly.

"You do." Tonks stated. "You can pretend you hate her all you want, but you don't. She cares about you both. This wasn't a game to her Remus. She didn't set out to hurt you. She didn't set out to sleep with Sirius. I know for a fact that she is hurting as much as you two, she is confused also." Tonks said, her voice calmer. "It was wrong for all three of you to be in this situation, but you are, now deal with it like adults."

Sirius turned to Remus. "I am sorry about this all Remus. If I could take it all back I would, I wish I had never slept with her. She does love you, she would never feel that way about me. I confused her and took advantage of that. You have always been my best friend Remus, and I can't make this right now, and I know we won't be the same again, but I don't want you to be unhappy. She does love you…" Sirius trailed off, not sure what to say.

Remus ran his hand through his hair. Hermione had admitted to loving Sirius. Remus began to laugh. "You are a damn fool Sirius Black. You are right, we will never be able to be friends, I can barely stand to look at you." Remus turned to leave. "As for Hermione, you can have her if you want her, I am done with love. You two have broken me."

Sirius watched his former friend leave. He sank back into the couch, his own eyes brimming with tears. He had lost his best friend, and for what? A woman that would never love him.

Sirius began to sob. Did he even love her? Was it lust? Was it worth losing his best friend for? The one person who had been there when nobody else had?

He looked up to see Tonks step out in the hall, and Sirius used his wandless magic to shut the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my god.." Hermione whispered, looking at the bruised, sobbing Sirius.

Tonks turned at the sound of her voice and quickly pushed her out the door, before Sirius saw her. Sirius slammed the door shut on Tonks, but she barely noticed.

"Remus confronted Sirius." she stated to the younger girl.

Hermione's eyes began to water. "I didn't want any of this to happen…" she whispered.

Tonks pulled her close for a hug. "I know you didn't, and I think it will take time, but things will work out. They always do. Remus will forgive Sirius, you watch. Remus is convinced Sirius took his last chance at happiness, and the last woman who would ever understand him, but I don't think that's the case at all. Remus will learn that." she said softly.

"What do I do now?" Hermione asked in a broken voice.

"I don't know honey, I just don't know." Tonks said gently. She let Hermione go and helped wipe off her tears. "I'm going to check on Remus, and I think you need to talk to Sirius." Tonks said, waving her hand, opening the door.

Hermione turned to Tonks, but the woman was already gone. Hermione turned back into Sirius's room, her eyes meeting his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**__**

Thank You:

Rane2920072: Thank you so much for waking me up. I don't know why but I ran out of inspiration for my story, and didn't know where to take it. When I got your review, I woke up! And realized I needed to get it going again. Once I sat down to type, the words just began to flow again.

**__**

Gata2242: Sirius will always be sort of a child, but that's what makes him so cure and appealing. Thanks for the review!

**__**

The weirdness: Your idea would have been very funny, and I actually toyed around with it for awhile, but decided to go with my original idea. Thanks for the review, and I'm sorry it took me so long to update!

**__**

RazberryTwist: Thanks so much for the review, I love hearing such sweet feedback and I love finding new readers!

**__**

Lilred-07: Thanks for reviewing. I am glad you are enjoying my story, and Don't worry I won't let Sirius get hurt!

**__**

DracosSlytherinPrncss: I'm sorry my cliffhanger was cruel, and I am very sorry it took so long to update. Thank you so much for sticking with me!

**__**

Rainbow108Bright: Thanks for the review. And I did actually think about having Remus do something like that, but I couldn't do it…it would have been so hard to write Remus mean like that, and I couldn't do it. Although it would have added a wonderful twist to the story!

**__**

CookieDoughIceCream: Draco and Luna is really funny, and I didn't even set out to do that. When I wrote the chapter, I tried to quickly think of a character that Hermione could set him up with, and Luna was the first one on my mind. It made me giggle to. Can you imagine how Lucius would react when Draco brings Luna home for dinner?

**__**

Nienna Celebrindal: I want Lucius in this story as well, because I love him, but I can't figure out where to bring him in at yet..

**__**

DarkRaven-04: Thanks for the review. Remus is sweet!

**__**

BrennaM: Thanks for the review, and for sticking with me! By the way, your story is coming along wonderfully, I can't wait for more.

**__**

EsScaper: I like nice Draco stories, I agree, I don't think he is as evil as he sometimes acts. Thanks for the wonderful review, yours are always so great! Sorry about the delay in updating, I promise it won't happen again.

**__**

Raven176: I would love to find a man who wasn't dense. I don't think they exist. Thanks for the review.

**__**

Lady of Edoras, Zara1717, BrItTsR, fictiongurl, Stacey and **_Siren's Call_**: Thanks so much to all of you for the wonderful reviews!


	19. Don't Speak

**__**

Enchanted Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, although I can think of a few I would love to own! This is for entertainment purposes only.

****

Story: It's Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts, and now that Lord Voldemort has been defeated, she has time to think about her life. She begins a forbidden relationship with Remus Lupin, but soon finds another man enchants her thoughts. Sirius Black never died, and is now a free man.

****

Chapter 19 - Don't Speak

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

'Don't Speak' No Doubt

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione gasped, taking in his bloody lip and bruised eyes. She felt her heart breaking. She was the reason they had come to this. Remus and Sirius, who had been best friends longer than she had been alive. Their relationship dissolved right before her eyes, and she was the reason.

She didn't know what to do now. Should she run to him and throw her arms around him? Try to make it better? Should she muster up her remaining dignity and turn from the doorway, run from him? Was there any other option?

Sirius didn't want to look at her, but he couldn't look away. The girl didn't love him. She could fool herself all she wanted, but it was true. And in the end, was it worth losing Remus for? No. Not for a girl that could never love him back, no matter what she might be convinced of right now. He sighed in frustration at her, wishing she would speak.

Hermione finally stepped into the room, breaking eye contact with Sirius. She walked into his restroom, and retuned a moment later with a wet cloth and healing ointment.

Sirius watched her as she sat down on the end of the table in front of him. She gently reached her hand out and cupped his face, pulling him closer. He closed his eyes as he felt her breath on his skin, tickling his nose. She reached up and began to clean the blood off of the side of his face.

Sirius left his eyes closed, concentrating on the feel of her hand holding his chin, the soft rag running down his cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Remus?" Tonks said softly, knocking on his door.

"GO AWAY!" the angry reply came from the other side.

"No!" Tonks said, her voice gentle but firm. "You are going to let me in!"

"NO!" Remus said. Tonks could tell he was just on the other side of the door by the closeness of his voice.

"Fine, I'll just come in my own way!" she huffed, before disappearing.

Remus spun around in time to see her appear in the room behind him. "No means no…" he trailed off, shaking his head.

Tonks could tell he was hurting, physically and emotionally. Sirius had managed to land a few good swings on the side of his face.

"Come here…" Tonks said gently, pointing her finger to the couch. Remus obeyed, walking over and falling into the seat.

Tonks pulled her wand out and waved it over his cuts, healing them almost instantly.

"Thanks.." Remus said with a small smile.

"Are you going to be okay?" Tonks asked him, settling onto the couch beside him.

"I don't know." he answered honestly.

"She's not the only girl for you Remus. There will be more. It's not worth forever losing Sirius for." Tonks said.

"He betrayed me Tonks. How could I ever trust him again? He slept with my girlfriend!" Remus cried out.

"She wasn't your girlfriend Remus. You two hadn't slept together, you hadn't been on a real date…You barely kissed her. She wasn't the one for you Remus. I know what Sirius did was wrong. I'll admit it. You can be angry at him, you can hate him right now. I'm just saying that you don't have to feel that way forever. She wasn't your soul-mate, he was your best friend." Tonks gently told him.

"Your right, she may not have been my soul-mate, but she understood me. She accepted me for what I was. I didn't have to fear her rejecting me because of who I am. And yes, Sirius was my best friend. I would have done anything for him. Because he is my best friend, I just want to see him happy, so I would never have done this to him, hurt him like this." Remus said.

"Don't you understand Remus? This is what makes him happy. I believe with all my heart that she is his soul-mate. They were destined to be together. Because of you they will have that chance. You can be mad and hurt, just don't throw them both out of your life forever." Tonks gently told him.

"I don't know how to feel right now. I know that I'll never find a woman to be with, I'm going to be alone forever." he said, his voice full of pain.

"Why would you say that?" Tonks said, reaching for his arm, holding it with her hand gently.

"Every time I find someone who accepts me, I lose them. Just like Lily, just like Hermione. It won't change. Their will always be a James, a Sirius around." he replied bitterly.

"There is a woman out there for you Remus. Don't you ever say that shit again!" Tonks cried out with more emotion then she meant to.

Remus looked over at her. "Why do you care anyways?" he asked her.

"I have always cared about you. I cared about you before Lily, before Hermione. I always will…" Tonks admitted gently.

Remus studied her eyes, overwhelmed by the strong emotions showing in them.

"Tonks…" he whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione finished rubbing the last of the salve on Sirius' face. She could have used her wand to heal him, but she wanted to touch him, feel his face.

Sirius opened his eyes slowly as he felt her hand fall away. The gently movement she had been making had soothed the sting of his cuts. He studied her dark brown eyes. God, he loved her. He loved her more than anyone person before. She may believe she loved him, but she would realize in time she didn't.

Sirius couldn't lose Remus over a woman who would never love him in return. He couldn't do it. No matter how much it broke his heart to let her go.

"I'm sorry…" Hermione whispered, the first thing either of them had spoken since she stepped into the room.

"Me too." Sirius replied, his voice rough with anger and alcohol.

"I wanted to warn you that he knew before he got to you." she explained. " I had to tell him Sirius, he needed to know…"

"Stop Hermione. You don't need to explain." Sirius sighed.

She stood up quickly. "I do need to explain Sirius. I need to explain everything. I have to do this. I had to tell him the truth. He had a right to know that I didn't want to be with him. I had to tell him that I lov…."

"Don't say it!" Sirius said, jumping off of the couch himself to stand in front of her. "Don't you dare say it.."

Hermione felt the tears flow immediately. "I…"

"I don't want to hear it Hermione. It's bullshit. Okay? It's all bullshit! Everything!" he yelled at her, trying to block out the tears running down her face.

"You…" she whispered, not able to form words. Why was he doing this?

"This was all a mistake Hermione. It shouldn't have happened! I'm sorry you got hurt. I was confused that was all." he forced himself to look in her in the eyes, to tell her the biggest lie of his life. "I don't love you, I never did. I just had to have what belonged to Remus."

Hermione felt her world crash. She couldn't pull air in, and she was sure she was going to pass out. He couldn't mean this. "No…Tell me the truth…Sirius…." she managed to get out.

"I just did Hermione." he said, turning quickly and leaving his rooms, leaving her standing there, and leaving his heart in her hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**__**

Thank You:

I wanted to get this chapter up, but I can't do individual thank you's right now. So thank you to everyone who had reviewed, and to Rane, who is good at making me update!


	20. Look What You've Done

**Enchanted Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, although I can think of a few I would love to own! This is for entertainment purposes only.

Story: It's Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts, and now that Lord Voldemort has been defeated, she has time to think about her life. She begins a forbidden relationship with Remus Lupin, but soon finds another man enchants her thoughts. Sirius Black never died, and is now a free man.

Chapter 20 - Look What You've Done

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems like such fun  
Until you lose what you had won

Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone

'Look What You've Done' - Jet

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus shifted as he woke. The weight on his chest wouldn't move. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down, only to be greeted by electric blue eyes.

"I thought I dreamt that…" he whispered, a small smile on his lips.

"No, I'm very real." Tonks replied gently. "Good morning.."

"Morning.." he replied, closing his eyes again, letting the morning wake him slowly. Things had been so crazy last night, and then Tonks had admitted to loving him. Remus realized maybe Hermione wasn't the only one for him after all.

"Do you regret it?" Tonks asked him.

Remus looked down at her. "No. I don't regret it. The only thing I regret is that it took me this long to realize what was right in front of my face."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny stomped her foot. "Hermione..are you going to ever come out of the bathroom? I really need it.."

"Go away.." the redhead heard her friend moan.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked. She began to hit the door. "Hermione, let me in.."

"I'll be out in a minute Gin, I promise.." Hermione said through the door.

"Fine. I"ll go use Harry's bathroom." Ginny moaned, dashing for the door. She cared about her friend, and wanted to find out what was going on, but the need to use the restroom was stronger.

Ginny didn't bother to knock as she threw open Harry's door. "Sorry Harry, I gotta…." Ginny trailed off as she looked at her boyfriend.

Harry was down on one knee in front of his floor length mirror, holding a small box in his hands. He jumped quickly when the door was thrown open, and tried to hide the box behind his body.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ginny asked, the need to use the restroom forgotten.

Harry turned red. "Gin…I was…..Um…" he stuttered.

Ginny walked closer to him. "What were you doing?" she asked.

"I…Uh….Oh hell with it." Harry fell to one knee. "Ginny, I wanted to do this in some romantic way. I wanted to have a whole speech prepared, make this something you won't forget." he stopped to wipe the sweat from his brow. "Ginny, I love you. I don't think I could go on without knowing you were in my life forever. Marry me.."

Ginny starred down at his face. Tears began to roll. "Oh Harry…" she whispered.

"Is that a yes?" he managed to get out.  
She nodded. "Yes…" she cried as she flung herself in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius ran his hands through his hair as he stood outside his friends door. Remus needed to know Sirius cut it off with Hermione. They could sit down and talk like adults.

He knocked on the door. "Remus?" he called.

Nobody answered the door. "I'll be dammed if he's going to ignore me." Sirius growled, pulling his wand out to unlock the door.

Remus looked up as his door was blown open. "What the?" he cried out, trying to cover himself and Tonks at the same time.

"Sirius, have you lost your frickin' mind?" Tonks cried out.

Sirius felt his mouth fall open. "Tonks?…Remus?" he got out. Suddenly all the anger he felt at himself and Remus exploded. "You are sleeping with Tonks? I just lied to and hurt the only woman I have ever loved so I could repair our friendship, and you are already sleeping with someone else? I let her go Remus. I let her go because I didn't want to hurt you…"

Remus jumped out of bed, covering himself with the sheet. "Sirius. I didn't plan this. Tonks came here to comfort me, and I realized what I felt for her. I'm sorry about all this. I do care about Hermione, but I love Tonks, and it took me till last night to realize that. She helped me forgive you and forgive Hermione, and I can honestly say I just want you to be happy."

Remus sat down on the end of the bed, and looked up at his best friend. "I won't hold it against you if you decide to be with her. I have let it go. It did hurt me Sirius, but in the end, I think I've come out of this mess happier than I've ever been before."

Sirius sat down in the chair across from the bed, he put his head in his hands. "It doesn't matter now anyways. I told her it was over. I chose you over her. I can't fix that now. I told her I used her and lied to her."

Tonks gasped. "You jerk, how could you tell her that? What the hell were you thinking?" she screeched at her cousin. "You can't tell a woman that!"

Sirius looked up. "Don't you think I feel bad. I had to though. I thought it was the only way to repair my relationship with Remus. And in the end I decided I would rather have him as a friend than a woman who didn't love me."

Remus snorted. "Didn't love you? What are you talking about?"

"She doesn't love me Remus." Sirius stated.

"Sirius, man, she does love you. She told me last night that she had fallen in love with you." Remus said gently.

Sirius sat up, looking his friend in the eyes. "Really?"

Remus nodded. "Yes…She loves you Sirius."

Tonks leaned over Remus's shoulder. "She does love you Sirius. And if you go to her now, and be an adult and be honest, I think you will still have a chance"

Sirius looked back to his friend. "And you are okay with this?" he asked Remus.

Remus grinned. "Go get her now you stupid prat, before it's too late."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ginny?" Hermione said gently as she exited the bathroom. She noticed her friend wasn't here. "Must have decided to stay at Harry's for awhile." Hermione couldn't help but smile. Ginny was so happy with Harry, and it was wonderful to watch them.

Hermione let her mind drift to Sirius for a moment before she pulled it away, it hurt to much. He had been using her, nothing more. Deep down in her heart, Hermione didn't want to believe it. She wanted to believe it was something more. She kept replaying his kiss in her mind. The night at the costume party, the way he kissed her…his warm lips pressing hers. That wasn't the way you kissed someone you were using, was it?

She snorted. "This is it!" she told her reflection. "You are done..no more tears..no more broken hearts…no more Remus…no more Sirius… no more love!"

Hermione quickly threw on her uniform, brushing her hair out and pulling it up into a messy bun. She grabbed her books and headed for class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius started down the hallway towards her private room. He was going to do it right this time. He wouldn't hurt her ever again.

She was coming up the hallway in front of him, her eyes on the floor. He stepped in front of her and reached down with his hand to stop her.

Hermione jerked up when she felt someone touch her arm. Her heart leapt into her throat as she looked into his eyes. 'Remember girl. No more…' she reminded herself.

Sirius looked down into her cinnamon eyes. "Hermione..I… I don't even….I lo…"

"Go to Hell Sirius." Hermione interrupted him, shaking his hand off of her arm and walking away from him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks so much to all my reviewers. Rane, CookieDough, EsScaper, Rachel, Nienna, Siren, & everyone else. It's because of you guys that I do this. Thanks so much for your support and kind words!


	21. If You Leave

**__**

Enchanted Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, although I can think of a few I would love to own! This is for entertainment purposes only.

****

Story: It's Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts, and now that Lord Voldemort has been defeated, she has time to think about her life. She begins a forbidden relationship with Remus Lupin, but soon finds another man enchants her thoughts. Sirius Black never died, and is now a free man.

****

Chapter 21 - If You Leave

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

I touch you once,

I touch you twice,

I won't let go, at any price.

I need you now,

Like I needed you then.  
You always said, we'd still be friends someday.

'If You Leave' OMD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny didn't know how she got back to the private room she shared with Hermione. All she saw was the sparkling ring on her finger. Married. Mrs. Ginny Potter. It sounded so wonderful. They would have to wait till she graduated of course. Which meant she had over a year to plan a spectacular wedding. They were going to tell Ron tonight, but Ginny couldn't wait to tell Hermione.

"Hermione!" she called entering the room.

"She's not here." a male voice called out from the sitting area.

Ginny pulled her wand out of her pocket, forgetting the excitement of her ring for a moment. "Who is there?"

"It's me Ginny." a tired voice called out.

Ginny stepped around the corner. "Sirius?" she asked, putting her wand away. He was sitting on the end of the sofa, holding his head in his hands. "How did you get in here? Why are you in here?" she asked, sitting down on the chair across from him.

"Harry gave me the password weeks ago by accident. I tried to talk to her, she wouldn't talk to me. I thought I would sit in here and wait on her to come back, make her talk to me." he said.

"What have I missed?" Ginny asked him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think he talked to her?" Remus asked Tonks, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"Knowing those two, no. They are both so stubborn and so afraid, I'm sure something has gotten between them again." Tonks answered.

"I hope not…" Remus trailed off, standing up to brush his hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Granger?" Draco Malfoy asked, stepping in the empty class room. "What are you doing in here? Are you crying?" he sneered.

Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice. "No…"

Draco looked at the young witch. Her hair was falling out of a messy bun. Her eyes were red and puffy. "What are you doing in an empty room Granger? Shouldn't you be in class?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you?" she shot back.

Draco dropped into the chair next to her. "I skipped class. I was trying to charm the flowers by the greenhouse to spell out Lovely Luna as a surprise. It wouldn't work though. " he admitted, his face red.

Hermione burst out laughing at this. "Draco Malfoy? Charming flowers into love messages?" she sniffled again. "I'm sorry, that is just so funny."

"What are you crying about Granger? Did the teacher give you a bad grade in bed?" he sneered.

"Don't get sensitive ferret." she said. "I skipped class also. I have my own love problems to work out." fresh tears began to trickle down her cheeks. What had Sirius wanted to tell her? It didn't matter. She was done.

"You didn't talk to Luna for me yet." Draco said.

"I'm sorry." she replied without thinking.

"Did you just apologize to me for something?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess." she said. "Don't get use to it though. I'm not myself right now."

"I can tell." he stated. Draco studied her for a moment. "Do you want to talk about it?" he surprised himself by asking.

Hermione jerked her head around to him. "Are you sick?" she asked, laughing softly. "No, I don't want to talk about it to you."

Draco reached out and touched her arm. "Hermione. I am sorry for the way we have gotten along in the past. My father and his followers and friends were wrong. I'm not them, I don't want to be that way. I have tried to make peace with you and Potty and Weasel. Please give me a chance, let me try." he admitted.

Hermione was shocked. He was dropping the Malfoy attitude. "First, if you want to be friends, try calling them Harry, not Potty. And Ron, not Weasel."

Draco grinned. "At least I didn't call you Bushy."

"My hair hasn't been bushy for at least two years now." she replied.

"I know. Look, will you try?" Draco asked her.

Hermione studied his face. "Okay, I'll try." She stopped for a moment. "Draco?"

"Yes Bushy?" he grinned.

"Come on…" she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny shook her head. "You two will never grow up. I swear."

Sirius looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that? I just tried to be an adult and tell her I was sorry."

"After you have slept with her, lied to her, pushed her, told her you were using her, and dumped her all in one week." Ginny snapped.

Sirius felt his heart drop. "I never thought about all that. God Ginny, I have hurt her so much, I'll never fix it, will I?" he asked, looking up at her.

Ginny sighed. "She loves you Sirius. I don't know why, as childish as you have been, but she loves you."

"I love her Ginny, I really do. Please, help me get her back. I won't hurt her, ever again, I swear. I'll die before I break her heart again." he said to the redhead.

"Alright, I have an idea.." Ginny replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doing?" Draco asked Hermione as they approached the Greenhouse.

"Helping you. Now shut up." she snapped. Hermione waved her wand.

Draco watched as the flowers rearranged themselves, spelling out Lovely Luna in red roses. "You did it!" Draco grinned. "Thank you."

"No problem. It feels good to improve someone else's love life, since mine is in tatters."

"Since rumor has it Tonks was seen leaving Lupin's room this morning, I can assume that break up I witnessed last night was real. Which can only mean that prat Black is who your crying about?" Draco asked as they began to walk back up to the building.

"I don't want to talk about it." Hermione sniffed.

"Fine. Don't talk about it then. Just listen." Draco grabbed her arm, making her stop. "He's childish and I'm sure he's hurt you more than once. I have a lot more in common with Black then you think. He grew up in a dark family and was the only one who wanted to be good, just like me. He turned his back on his family for the right side just like me." Draco sighed as he studied her eyes.

"Hermione, I can tell you from personal experience going through that changes a man. Sirius has been a player, afraid to open his heart up, afraid to get hurt because of his past. I don't blame it. That's why I want you to help me with Luna, because I'm afraid if I don't learn to open my heart now, I'll be like Sirius in twenty years."

Hermione felt her hands trembling as he spoke. "But.."

"No buts. He's hurt you. He's lied to you. It's not right, but he is trying. Part of him loves you, part of him is scared to let you in. Add into that the mess with Remus. The risk of losing the only person left in his life that was there through the worst. Give Sirius a break, let him in. Show him he won't get hurt if he gives you his heart."

Hermione stared at him.

"Close your mouth Bushy, the flies will get in." Draco sneered.

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe….Are you sure your Draco Malfoy?" she asked, shocked the annoying blonde was this deep and smart beneath his slick exterior.

"Shut up." he grinned. "Now go away. I don't want Luna to see me talking to you and think I'm taken."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione!" Ginny cried, running up to her friend. "There you are! Oh, hurry!" she pulled the girls hand.

Hermione looked back at Draco once, still shocked at his change of heart. "Ginny what is going on?" she asked her friend.

"It's Crookshanks. He's caught in some trap, I can't get him out!" Ginny pulled her again.

Hermione ran after her friend. She followed Ginny down a hallway and into an empty classroom. The cat was nowhere to be found.

"Ginny I can't find…" Hermione turned around to find her friend standing in the doorway.

"Sorry Hermione. There was no other way to get you two to talk." Ginny said, shrugging.

Hermione watched her friend wave her wand, the door slamming shut. There was a familiar flash of light, and Hermione realized the door was sealed shut.

"Don't be mad at her. It was my idea." Sirius spoke from the shadows in the corner of the room.

Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice. "You two tricked me?" she asked softly.

"I tricked you Hermione. You wouldn't talk to me this morning. You wouldn't give me a chance." Sirius said, stepping towards her.

Hermione took a step back. "I wonder why!" she snapped.

"Hermione, please, hear me out. Talk to me. I swear, I never wanted to hurt you." he said.

She spun around, pulling out her wand. "I'm leaving.." she said, trying to open the door.

Sirius reached up and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around. Hermione gasped as she felt how close he was. That familiar smell wrapping itself around her. The smell of male. The smell of Sirius.

"I need you.." Sirius whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**__**

Thank You everyone! Your reviews make me smile, your love for my story makes me proud, and your kind words make my day! Thanks for your patience as I slowly update this story. There are only a couple chapters left. Sniff I don't know what I'll do then. I guess start another one.

I hope you liked this chapter. I wasn't sure about Draco in this, but I decided to go with it.


	22. I'm Gonna Love You Forever

**__**

Enchanted Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, although I can think of a few I would love to own! This is for entertainment purposes only.

****

Story: It's Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts, and now that Lord Voldemort has been defeated, she has time to think about her life. She begins a forbidden relationship with Remus Lupin, but soon finds another man enchants her thoughts. Sirius Black never died, and is now a free man.

****

A/N: One more chapter after this guys sniff I'll miss writing it so much…

****

Chapter 22 - I'm Gonna Love You Forever

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

I wanna love you forever,

And this is all I'm asking of you.

10,000 lifetimes together,

Is that so much for you to do?

Cuz from the moment I saw your face,

And felt the fire in your sweet embrace

I swear I knew

I'm gonna love you forever.

'I'm Gonna Love You Forever' Jessica Simpson

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I need you." Sirius whispered. Hermione felt the chills go up her spine as he spoke. She looked into his eyes, his face inches from hers.

"You hurt me." she replied, trying to keep her chin from trembling.

"I know I hurt you. I am sorry for everything. Damn it Hermione, I'm not good at this. I've never been in love before." Sirius said, grasping her wrist harder.

Hermione wrenched her wrist from his grasp, taking a step back from him. "You are not in love now. Don't fool yourself." she said. "Let's face it, you were right, it was fun for a night, but that is all it was. I don't love you and you don't love me." she lied. Hermione spun around for the door.

Before she could pull her wand out again, Sirius grabbed her arms, spinning her around and slamming her against the door. She didn't have time to react before his lips were pressing down on hers.

Hermione felt the fire run through her instantly. Sirius ran his tongue along her lips, and she moaned, giving him the chance to deepen their kiss. She felt his hands release her arms, he raised them up to tangle in her hair.

As suddenly as the kiss began, Sirius ended it, pulling back from her gently, leaving his hands in her curls. "Don't tell me you don't love me ever again." he said, his voice husky.

Hermione looked up at him, her lips red from the kiss. Tears were in the corners of her eyes. "You'll just hurt me again." she whispered.

Sirius shook his head. "No, I won't hurt you Hermione. I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you like I did. I have no excuses to offer you. I can only offer you my heart. I love you, and I swear, I'd rather die then hurt you." Sirius promised her, begging her with his eyes to listen.

"Do you really love me?" she asked, biting her lip.

Sirius smiled at her. "Yes. I really love you." he said, pulling her to him in a crushing hug.

He finally let go of her, stepping back. "Can you forgive me?" he asked gently. "Will you give me a second chance?"

Hermione looked at him and smiled. "Yes. But Sirius, it wasn't all you. I said some awful things to you when you hurt me. And I didn't mean them."

"I know you didn't." Sirius said.

"Will you forgive me then?" Hermione asked him.

"On one condition." he replied.

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Really? What would that be?" she asked.

"Come over here and kiss me." Sirius growled, holding his hand out to her. Hermione smiled, before taking his hand and leaning into his embrace.

"If you insist." she whispered, before leaning up and kissing him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think it worked?" Ginny whispered to Remus outside the door.

"I don't hear any raised voices anymore." he replied.

Tonks put her ear to the door. "Ewww…" she said, making a face.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"I hear moaning." Tonks replied, giggling.

Remus smiled. "Then that means we should go now, our job is done."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione woke up slowly, rubbing at her eyes. She felt a weight on her chest and turned her head. Sirius had his arm around her, his eyes were open and watching her. "Sleepyhead." he whispered.

"How long did I sleep?" she replied, snuggling into his embrace.

"A couple hours. You need to get up and get dressed though, it's morning, Dumbledore should be opening the door soon." Sirius replied.

"Maybe we could talk him into locking us back in." Hermione teased.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Sirius replied, reaching around to pull her back to him. He kissed her neck, letting each kiss drop lower and lower.

Hermione giggled. "I was only teasing. We should get dressed, I don't want to be caught naked on the classroom floor with you."

Sirius grinned but he let her go. "You are right, you graduate in a couple of months, we will tell everyone else then. Until then, we will just have to be careful." he replied, pulling his pants on.

"Of course, I might need extra Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons on Friday nights." Hermione replied.

You will, I'm sure. You'll have to come to my office for those lessons." Sirius replied, trying to keep his face composed.

Hermione finished buttoning up her shirt. She reached over and pulled Sirius to her. "I love you…" she whispered.

"God do I love you. I am going to love you forever." Sirius replied, before kissing her again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't you think it's to soon to talk marriage Remus?" Tonks asked him.

"Why, if we are in love?" Remus replied.

"Because we just got together last night, that's why! Remus, don't be insecure. You don't have to marry me just so that I will stay. I will be with you no matter what, you are not going to lose me!" Tonks cried.

"So why don't we wait a couple months?" Remus sighed.

"That sounds better!" Tonks said with a smile. "Don't worry, I want to marry you if you'll have me, I just don't want to rush everything."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miss. Granger, Mr. Black, are you two okay?" Dumbledore said, after breaking the seals on the door. "You two seem to have a bad habit of getting locked into rooms together. I trust you didn't try to kill each other?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

Sirius tried to hide his smile. "Well sir, Miss. Granger was a little rough with me, but we survived."

Hermione tried to hide her look of horror. Sirius was grinning and she resisted the urge to kick him.

"Well, off we go then." Dumbledore said, exiting the room.

"I can't believe you said that." Hermione whispered to Sirius as they trailed behind Albus.

"Well, it's true. You were a little rough, I'll have carpet burns for days." he grinned.

"Your rotten!" she whispered.

"And you love it." he replied. "See you at dinner." he winked, and left her, catching up with Albus.

Hermione smiled as she watched him walk away with the headmaster. Things were finally going to work out, and that was a wonderful feeling. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next chapter is going to be the end, I plan on tying up a few lose ends. I'll probably start a new story soon after that, I just don't know the plot yet :o)

**__**

Thank You everyone for your wonderful reviews and support. Thanks once again to Rane, for pushing me to write when I get caught up in something and forget to!


	23. True Love

****

Enchanted Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, although I can think of a few I would love to own! This is for entertainment purposes only.

Story: It's Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts, and now that Lord Voldemort has been defeated, she has time to think about her life. She begins a forbidden relationship with Remus Lupin, but soon finds another man enchants her thoughts. Sirius Black never died, and is now a free man.

Chapter 23 - True Love

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If I'm not mistaken,

My whole universe was shaken when I fell for you.

Coz all the stars collided when I held you in my arms,

I knew you were the one.

I was searching for perfection babe,

But love is the exception that proves all the rules.

There's a sensuality that only you have shown to me

That steals my breath away.

'True Love' Robert Palmer

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

:**Nine Months Later**:

"Can you believe we are here?" Ginny leaned over and whispered to Hermione.

The brunette shook her head. "No, to be honest, never in my wildest dreams did I think I would be at Draco Malfoy's wedding."

"You are the one that became his friend suddenly last year." Ginny replied.

"I wouldn't really call us friends." Hermione scowled.

Before Ginny could reply, a witch with bright orange hair burst in the room. "Girls, they are ready for you!"

"Hold your knickers on Tonks, we are coming." Ginny replied, holding up the skirt of her gown as she made her way out of the room.

Hermione tried to smile at Tonks as she walked by her. "It's your turn next week."Hermione said.

Tonks beamed. "I can't wait. And don't worry, it won't be long for you either."

Hermione frowned. "I don't know about that." she said, following Ginny to the entrance of the Great Hall.

Luna was standing there beaming. She was wearing a bright pink wedding gown. Hermione thought it was hideous, and she could tell Ginny was trying to hide the look of shock on her face.

"I'm so glad my two best friends could be in my wedding." Luna said, her voice soft. "You two look great."

Hermione survived Ginny, wearing a bright green gown, and she knew Ginny was studying her bright purple gown.

"Uhhh, Thanks Luna" Ginny finally said.

"Okay girls. Draco is already at the alter." Tonks said. "Remember, Ginny you go first, walk up to the front and stand to the side, across from Gregory."

"This is sick…" Ginny muttered, before grinning at Hermione and entering the great hall, which had been changed to look like a beautiful roman cathedral.

"Hermione, your next. Remember you are across from Vincent." Tonks said, not trying to hide her amusement at this.

Hermione took a deep breath and stepped into the room, smiling as she followed behind Ginny to the alter. Draco was grinning at her when she looked at him.

Hermione couldn't help but smile back. Draco had changed so much, and although Luna was strange, she had done him a world of good. Even Harry and Ron had started to talk to Draco.

Hermione glanced out over the wedding guests as Luna entered the room with her shocking pink veil down over her face. Ron and Harry were sitting about three rows back with Remus and Tonks. Hermione could tell Harry had stomped on Ron's foot to keep him from laughing.

She couldn't blame Ron for wanting to laugh, this was the strangest wedding she had ever seen. Tonks and Remus were getting married next week, and Hermione was excited, she was going to be the maid of honor in that wedding.

Harry noticed her and Ginny watching him and gave them a wave. Ginny gave a small wave back, the gold band on her finger catching the light.

When Ginny had discovered she was pregnant last month, her and Harry and snuck away to get married before telling Molly and Arthur. Although her parents were both furious at the time, Sirius was able to calm Molly down, and she was now stitching blankets for her grandchild.

Hermione frowned as the name rolled over in her head. Sirius. She glanced again at her group of friends, noticing he still wasn't there.

She struggled to keep her face straight, even as the pain shot through her heart. She had thought he would come, even after the fight last night, she didn't think he would stay away.

As Dumbledore began his speech, Hermione tuned him out, trying to figure out last night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius had come home in such a good mood, smiling as he entered the flat they were sharing with Remus and Tonks until the paperwork for Remus' new house was done and they could move.

"Hey beautiful" he whispered, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Hi" Hermione replied, looking up from the book she had been half reading.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked immediately, noticing the lack of a smile on her face.

"Nothing." she said, trying a half-hearted smile.

"Something's wrong. You can talk to me." Sirius said, dropping in front of her on his knees and taking her hands.

"Really, it's nothing." Hermione replied. She was to embarrassed to tell him what was wrong. It sounded so silly.

"Hermione, don't start hiding things from me now, please?" Sirius asked, his eyes gentle.

"You'll just laugh at me." Hermione replied.

"I promise, no matter what, I won't laugh." Sirius said.

"Fine." she bit her lip. "I'm just jealous, that's all." she barely whispered.

"Jealous? Jealous of what 'Mione?" he asked.

"Of Remus, of Tonks, of Ginny and Harry, Luna and Draco. I'm jealous because they are getting married, starting families, making life long commitments." she admitted.

Sirius stared at her for a moment. "Why would you be jealous of that, when we have a wonderful relationship ourselves?"

Hermione suddenly felt bitter at his answer. She had been hoping for something more, a reassurance that they would someday have that. "Why Siruis? Because, we will never get married, we will never have babies or a family." she stood up.

Sirius just stared at her, why would she say that? Did she not want him anymore? Lately they had both been so busy with work, it was hard to find time together, but had she grown to like being away from him? He felt panic in his heart. His hand went to his pocket immediately.

"Face it. You like it to much the way it is. You get me in your bed, but you don't have to marry me. I realize that you still need to grow up before being a husband or a father." she had cried.

Sirius felt anger course through him at her words. His temper exploded and got the better of him again. "Grow up? You don't think I've grown up Hermione? Well, you don't know what you are talking about then. I've grown more than you have realized. As far as our relationship goes, I thought we were just fine, but clearly we aren't. Cleary you are not satisfied with the child you are dating, so let me do you a favor and remove the problem."

Hermione stood in shock as Sirius reached into his pocket. "Oh, before I leave here, you can have a nice parting gift." he threw a box at her and stormed out of the flat, slamming the door.

Hermione felt tears pour down her face. Why had she attacked him like that? He hadn't done anything, what was wrong with her?

She reached down and picked up the small box, her heart breaking as she realized what was in it. Slowly she opened the lid, revealing the small diamond ring. She sunk to the ground, tears pouring. What had she done?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…..Man and wife…" she heard Dumbledore say, pulling her back to the present. Draco and Luna shared a kiss, before turning to their friends. Draco was beaming, and Hermione couldn't help but feel happy for them, even through her own misery.

After making their way to the back, behind the happy couple, Ginny and Hermione broke away from everyone, and made their way to the corner.

"At least I can get out of this dress and we can go change into our own dresses for the reception." Ginny said.

"I think I'm going home." Hermione replied.

Ginny studied her friend. "Are you okay? You haven't seemed yourself all day." Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed. "No, I'm not okay. I attacked Sirius last night for no reason, I still can't figure out why. I accused him of being a child because he didn't want to marry me. I don't know why I got so angry. He left and didn't come back, and worst of all, he threw an engagement ring at me that he must have just bought."

"Oh Hermione. You two have always beenso dramtic." Ginny replied.

"What's that supposed to mean Ginny? Why don't you keep your opinions to yourself!" Hermione snapped, before her eyes grew wide.

"I am so sorry…I don't know what is wrong with me…" Hermione said, her face grief stricken.

"Don't worry about it." Ginny replied. "Stay here a minute." she said, running off.

Hermione sunk into a chair in the corner, holding her head. She stared at the ground until she saw Ginny come back, Molly behind her.

"Come here dear." Molly said, holding her hand out to Hermione. "Ginny says your emotions and temper have been out of control."

She pulled Hermione into a empty classroom. "Why would she tell you about it?" she glared.

"Relax." Molly said, pulling her wand out, waving it.

"I am sorry Mrs. Weasley, I didn't mean to snap at you." Hermione said, fresh tears falling. "What is wrong with me?" she whispered.

"Your pregnant." Molly replied.

Hermione stared at her for a minute. "Your crazy." she finally replied.

Ginny stepped into the room. Molly looked at her and nodded. Hermione didn't have time to think before Ginny had bowled her over in a giant hug. "This is wonderful, our kids can be raised together."

Hermione untangled herself from the redhead. "What are you two talking about?" she asked.

Ginny grinned again. "I recognized the symptoms. The over sensitivity, unexplained outbursts, your hormones are all messed up."

"Ginny asked me to find out, I did a small test. It's okay to cry Hermione." Molly whispered as the brunette fell into her arms.

"B…..but….but…what about…..what about Sirius?" Hermione sobbed. "He ha…hates…hates me now…"

"I promised once I wouldn't hurt you, and I don't plan on starting now." a deep voice rang out from the doorway of the room.

Hermione slowly released Molly. She turned around. "But, I said such awful things, I hurt you…"

"And I still love you anyways." Sirius replied.

Hermione studied him for a moment. He was wearing dark dress pants and a white shirt, his hair slightly tousled. She sniffed. "You look wonderful…"

Sirius studied her awful purple bridesmaid gown. "You look…um…"

Ginny grinned. "We will be going now." she said, pulling Molly out the door.

Hermione turned to Sirius again. "I am so sorry for last night Sirius. I didn't mean what I said."

He quickly walked to her. "I know you didn't. We just needed to calm down. But, Hermione, there must have been some truth in your words, or you wouldn't have been upset."

She took his hand. "Didn't you hear what Molly and I were talking about?" she asked.

"No, Harry said you were in here, I walked in just in time to hear you tell Molly I hated you." Sirius replied.

"Sirius, there is a perfectlygood reason for why I reacted badlast night." she replied. "As matter of fact, it will probably happen again."

He looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"My hormones are unbalanced and leading to emotional breakdowns and outbursts." she said.

"I'll be here for you no matter what, but what can we do to fix it?" he asked.

"Nothing. We just have to wait it out." she said.

"Wait it out? What, it's on a time limit or something?" Sirius asked.

"Sort of." she said, staring to grin.

"How long will you be sick?" he asked.

"Nine months." she replied.

Sirius studied her. "Nine months? Oh Hermione, I'll be here to do what I ………" suddenly his eyes grew wide. "Nine months? 'Mione…..are……you…." he couldn't get the words out.

"Yes. I'm preg…" before she could finish it, Sirius had swept her off her feet, spinning her around the room.

"Sirius…put me down…I'm going to be sick…" she cried out, feeling him set her down just in time.

"You just found out?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm so sorry for last night. Molly says that I am to emotional right now because of the pregnancy." she tried to explain.

Sirius raised his finger to her lips. "Don't apologize anymore. It's okay. I'll probably get use to it in the following months."

"Are you okay with this? With having baby right now?" Hermione asked.

Sirius leaned in and kissed her gently. "Of course I am. I love you, and I want a family with you. I wish we had our own place first, so we had more room, but we will make it work out."

Sirius gently put his hand on her stomach. "I can't believe it.." he whispered. Hermione looked down to see tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe it either." she said, her own hand covering his.

Sirius never took his hand off of her belly as he reached up and kissed her, his lips tasting hers.

Hermione slowly pulled away. "Sirius?" she asked gently.

"Yes?" he replied, his voice hoarse.

She reached into the ugly purple pocket hanging off of the dress. Sirius watched as she pulled the small diamond ring out and slipped it on his pinky. "Will you marry me?" she asked.

Sirius smiled before slipping the ring off of his finger. He took her hand and slipped it on her ring finger.

"Yes 'Mione, I'll marry you." he replied.

Hermione jumped at a sudden banging on the door. "Are you two in there?" Remus yelled.

"Coming!" Hermione replied. She stood up, reaching for Sirius. Before she could take his hand, he had bounded out the door already. She stood in the doorway, watching him leap on Lupin's back.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" he cried out, his hair falling in his face. Remus staggered under the weight of Sirius suddenly being on his back.

Hermione giggled as she watched Harry and Ron run over and start jumping around him. Maybe he wasn't completely grown up, but he was getting better….

The End

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

This is the end of my fic! I have loved working on every chapter of this story, and I am going to miss it now that's its done! I hope everyone has loved it as much as I loved writing it, and I want to thank everyone who has left a review, and everyone who has read it without reviewing. Rane, a special thanks to you for pushing me to write. And I'm sorry it took a month. I just started college, and my time was constricted as I was getting use to being in school again.

This last chapter is dedicated to Rane, for pushing me and making me keep writing over the last couple months, when I got stalled out and wasn't feeling creative!

I am going to start work on a new story, another SB/HG probably, so keep your eyes open!


End file.
